One Day
by California Mountain girl
Summary: COMPLETED! Legolas Greenleaf (Who else?) Does NOT fall in love with an Elven maiden in this one. He has already fallen. Reuniun is strange, it has been many years since he saw her. (Pg-13 for hard battle scene in the middle)
1. Default Chapter

ONE DAY----------------------------  
  
(A.N. I've been getting tired when Legolas meets a girl, falls instantly in love, she dies, (And/or) They kiss like crazy. This is different.)  
  
*Starts off in The Fellowship of the Rings:  
  
The whole fellowship was bedded down for the night. While a fire was too dangerous, the group huddled around each other like there was one anyway. Somehow it made the chill nights easier to deal with.  
  
"But are you sure?" Sam asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." Boromir said nonchalantly. "All you have to do is tell the girl and she'll like you."  
  
"I don't know." Sam said sadly. "Rosie is very smart. She'd probably think I'm an idiot."  
  
"Oh come on Sam!" Pippen said brightly. "Have some faith in yourself!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, have YOU ever fallen in love Pip!"  
  
"Of course." Pippen said, then played at being dreamy-eyed. "It was frosted in icing and tasted so sweet!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "You're talking about karat cake."  
  
"Well he asked me if I ever fell in love!" Pippen said defensively.  
  
"I'm not so sure I should be asking you about it anyway." Sam said to Boromir. "Have YOU ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course." Boromir said.  
  
"How many?" Merry asked.  
  
Boromir paused, and it was a pity the rest of the fellowship couldn't see him trying to remember the exact number. But it was dark after all. "Eight." He paused again. "I think. Maybe ten."  
  
Frodo laughed. "TEN girlfriends!"  
  
"What can I say?" Boromir answered.  
  
"What about you?" Frodo asked Aragorn.  
  
"Only one." Aragorn replied simply.  
  
At that, there was a strange pause. Everyone knew exactly who that one was, but didn't know if to make light of it, or not. They chose not.  
  
"What about you?" Boromir said, pointing to Legolas. "How many girlfriends did you have Elvish Prince?"  
  
Legolas paused, and everyone waited in anticipation. "One."  
  
Gimli laughed. He was not quite sure if he liked the elf yet, and could find nothing better to kid him a little. "Only one? And you being an Elf prince!"  
  
"Was she an elf too?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Of course!" Legolas said, only a little insulted.  
  
"Well." Frodo's voice was laughing again. "What did she look like?"  
  
"Probably as ugly as sin." Gimli mumbled.  
  
"No." Legolas said quietly. "Prettier than the mountains."  
  
There was another pause. Finally, Pippen said what was on everyone's mind. "Go on!"  
  
"Her name was Orian of the house of Silvaar." Legolas said this as if it didn't mean anything at all. "Her great aunt is The Lady of the Light, Galadriel. She had brown hair that went to her ankles, it blonde in it. Dark green eyes."  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"Her brother and I rode into battle one fateful day." Legolas paused. "Her brother saved my life, but could not save his own. Her father blamed me for his only son's death. She was banned from speaking to me."  
  
For the first time, Gandalf spoke. "Knowing elves I doubt her father's wishes could keep you apart."  
  
"You're right." Legolas answered. "She didn't obey his wishes." Legolas paused, and all were silent as he wondered if he should go on. "One day I found she was gone. Her father took her away during the night, and nobody knew where they went. I searched for years to find her, but I wasn't able to."  
  
"Perhaps to the undying lands?" Gandalf said quietly.  
  
"Perhaps." Legolas said.  
  
"Such a sad story." Sam whispered. "Maybe you'll run into her some day."  
  
Legolas let go a long, audible sigh. Somehow it was incredibly sad, and the rest of the fellowship felt it, even the dwarf. "Maybe some day."  
  
*****Lothlorien  
  
"He has fallen in the shadow." Galadriel said quietly, if not with more awe then anything else.  
  
Legolas nodded sadly. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria"  
  
Gimli hangs his head, feeling that it was partially his fault for Gandalf's death.  
  
Galadriel sees Gimli's grief. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."  
  
Gimli looks up.  
  
"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galdriel said quietly. She turned to Legolas, and continued to speak, but her words uttered were not what the young elf heard in his mind.  
  
*Legolas,* Galdriel whispered into his mind. *Legolas of the Woodland Relm. She's waiting for you. Who I speak of you know all too well. She is glad that you have finally arrived.*  
  
Legolas looked at her wide-eyed, and then her voice left his head. He glanced around at the rest of the fellowship- and saw that they too had heard the words of the Lady of the Light, but from their reactions, she had spoken differently to them. Boromir was in tears, while Frodo was staring at Galdriel with all the awe a Hobbit could conceive.  
  
"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel said, comfortingly. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."  
  
***LATER  
  
Frodo could not sleep. As much as he tried he could not close an eyelid. The strange blue lighting was calming, but he could not sleep. The terrible site of the shire burning, and the Eye still was vivid in his mind. He stared up at the endless sky of the great trees. Somehow the Elves always seemed so sad, almost weeping behind their eyes. Even when they smiled. He saw it in Galdriel's eyes, even Legolas. Perhaps they knew how the world was in such a great danger, or perhaps they were sad because they were leaving Middle Earth. Would he one day be so sad?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was like cinnamon, if cinnamon had a sound. Slow, and whispered, almost like a lullaby but a calling at the same time. Frodo looked over to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Verrinth ne." She whispered. *Awake*  
  
Frodo would have gasped if he could have mustered the breath. He saw an elven maiden of such beauty that she could have surpassed Galdriel. Her long brown hair fell across her left shoulder, it graced the ground where it fell and pooled upon. She knelt over Legolas. Her gown was the same spotless white as her great aunt's, and her long slender neck bent low over the archer elf. Frodo was still as the earth he laid, if the elf was just a dream from his weary mind he would not do a thing to make her vanish.  
  
Legolas stirred in his sleep, tossing his head from left to right.  
  
The elven maiden rested a soft hand on his chest. "Merrids le charth Legolas." *Awake Legolas. You dreem.*  
  
Legolas felt the movement on his chest, and his hand snapped up, grabbing her wrist before his eyes had come into focus.  
  
His grip was tight, and her slender wrist was almost crushed in his hand. She yelped quietly from the pain.  
  
When Legolas's eyes did clear, he gazed up at her. "Orian." He gasped.  
  
Orian didn't move, she kept her green eyes staring strait into his. "Recilt lycith shi, yieren." She whispered. *It is only I, my old friend.*  
  
Legolas stared. Part of him refused to believe his eyes; his mind told him that he was being bewitched by a spell of some sort. Finally, he let go of her tiny wrist.  
  
"Evest shi yacsey." Orian said quietly. *It has been many years."  
  
Legolas nodded. He wanted to draw her into a desperate hug, hold her close. But it had been many years. So many years.  
  
Frodo watched as the elves tried to speak, and was surprised that no matter how long you live, or how tall you were, love had the same difficulties. Just as it was for Sam, Legolas struggled to express himself to the one he chose above all. Frodo did know Legolas loved the maiden, because he remembered the sadness he felt when the elf had expressed when he spoke of losing her. But would he lose her again?  
  
-To be continued!  
  
(A.n. I don't know. It's a new idea.) 


	2. chapter TWO!

Chapter Two:  
  
Frodo watched as the she-elf silently stood back, and Legolas got to his feet.  
  
Frodo was saddened that they hadn't stayed to talk. The site of the she-elf took was everything in his heart which described beauty and fairness. It hurt to see her leave. So, without really thinking, he got silently up and followed them.  
  
Legolas and Orian walked to a moon-lit balcony looking over the elven city. "It has been long, MyLady." He finally whispered.  
  
Orian turned to him, her face catching the moonlight. "Very long, my Prince."  
  
Legolas looked down, a little embarrassed. "Call me Legolas, Orian. We were children together if you remember."  
  
"I remember." Orian said quietly. "But we aren't children anymore."  
  
Frodo watched as Legolas looked away. It was strange to see the elven prince so insecure. To Frodo, Legolas was the image of steadfastness and confidence. Frodo had never seen him flinch.  
  
"I didn't happen to see your father when I entered into the city." Legolas said hesitantly. "I assume all is well with him?"  
  
"All is well." Orian replied, still in that casualness which was so unnerving to her fellow elf. "He has traveled to the Undying Lands."  
  
Legolas looked up. "And you didn't go with him?"  
  
"I still have-" She paused, for the first time faltering. "Business in Middle-Earth."  
  
Legolas shrugged. "What sort of buiesness?"  
  
Orian laughed, and it was the sound so fine it might have been compared to a fresh stream bubbling over stones. "Still as nosy as ever?"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "And you still as secretive as ever."  
  
"I have to tell you that," Orian sighed heavily. "My father doesn't hate you as he once said."  
  
The prince looked out over the vastness of the city.  
  
"You are like his son." Orian whispered. "He saw that you would embark on this quest."  
  
Legolas looked up into her eyes. "You know of Frodo and the Ring?"  
  
Orian nodded. "You forget, I also have the gift of foresight."  
  
"What did he leave for you to say to me?"  
  
"He asks for your forgiveness." Orian answered. "And that he should have never blamed you." She paused. "He said Treannon's death was honorable, and that he died for his friend. A friend he should have never banned from his daughter's presence."  
  
"Was this message all that has kept you on these shores?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
Orian didn't say anything for a long moment. "No." She answered. "I still love my brother's friend. But I do not know if he still loves me. After all, it has been a hundred years since we last spoke."  
  
Legolas took Orian's slight, soft hands in his own. "He does."  
  
For the first time, a real smile graced Orian's features.  
  
"And he has never stopped." Legolas whispered, leaning close to her, their faces only inches apart. "And will never stop. Not even until the end of the world."  
  
Orian looked into his eyes, even bluer than normal in the moonlight. His warm breath washed over her face, and then down her neck.  
  
Legolas took one last step forward, and brushed his lips over hers. Orian wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in even closer. It was a real and deep kiss, which lasted a very long time.  
  
When the kiss ended, a single tear streaked down Orian's cheek. Legolas wiped it away, his soft hand warm against her chilled skin. "Why is this?"  
  
Orian laughed shakily, she rested her hand on his chest. "It's just, on the morrow you will leave. To face perils unknown. What if something happened to you?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Nothing will ever happen to me."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Orian asked, her dark eyes flashing.  
  
"It's been a hundred years." Legolas answered. "Nothing in the universe could keep us apart after this. It would be too cruel." He smiled slightly, his eyes almost sad in their determination.  
  
Orian smiled, just taking in the site of him. Blue moonlight was everywhere, reflecting off his blonde hair, and glimmering in his eyes. "Oh Legolas. My dear friend, I have missed you."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead lightly, and then drew her into his tight embrace. "I love you, Lady Orian. I can only thank the Valar for this chance reunion. Or else without you I would have eventually faded into nothing."  
  
Frodo only caught half of the conversation. He wished he'd learnt Elvish more fluently later. To him, most of the words were not understandable. Halfly because of their lowered voices, and their fast talking. But he got the important words here and there.  
  
Turning away, Frodo began to walk towards his bed-place again. He had never fallen in love, and doubted he ever would. But what he knew that he had seen something never before seen by a mere Hobbit. The image of the two elves in the moonlight would stay with him forever, and he began to realize that he was beginning to love their race even more so than his uncle Bilbo. Hopefully, when this quest was over, he would be able to gaze on the Lady Orian again and the great elvish cities also.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Chapter??  
  
(A.n. I hope all you guys had a great christmas. I did, we watched Pirates of the Caribbean, and I got a bow for Christmas! And I've the black and blue marks on my arm to prove it. Hopefully my aim will be getting better, but I'm not that bad. Oh yeah, Back to the story!)  
  
***Lorien***  
  
The two elves walked along the many paths and ways of the forest tree-city. They discussed old times, paths taken, and generally were enjoying each other's company. Neither of them spoke of the future, both knew that the prince would leave the next morning. It was perhaps like keeping a spell, neither wished to be reminded of the inevitable ending.  
  
Eventually, they ended up walking into the city stables. The elven horses stood silently, eating their feed, and looking at the elves with watchful eyes.  
  
"Oh my." Orian said, suddenly remembering something. "I had forgotten." She whispered. "I am supposed to see an old friend tonight. It's been my duty over the years now."  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes inquisitive.  
  
Orian looked around. "I am not supposed to speak of her in the city." She looked up at him. "I am sure that after your journey so far, you are tired. If you wish, I could meet you early in the morning."  
  
"I could accompany you if it is your wish." Legolas replied.  
  
Orian smiled softly. Not the huge grin that Legolas remembered, but the silent pleasure of a elven lady. Once again, it reminded him that she had matured. And he had to ask himself, had he?  
  
"That would be perfect." Orian said quietly. She walked over to a stall, which had a magnificent white stallion in it, and took a bridle from the wall. She handed the bridle to Legolas, and nodded to the stallion. "You can ride him."  
  
Legolas glanced at the glorious steed. "Are you sure?"  
  
Orian laughed. "Of course I'm sure. He's mine."  
  
"Then what will you ride?" Legolas asked.  
  
Orian moved to the stall immediately to the right. "I will ride Briano." She took the halter of a great black horse, which easily matched the white in his stature and beauty. Orian ran her hand down the horses's forehead, from Briano's main to his soft nose. The black stallion nuzzled his head against Orian's white neck, and the she-elf smiled. "Briano is truly my horse."She glanced at Legolas. "The one I'm letting you ride, Lazaro, does not accept me. He is behaved well enough, but does not accept me as his master."  
  
Legolas slipped the bit easily into Lazaro's mouth, and the horse shook his white head, eyeing this newcomer. "Briano and Lazaro. I like the names."  
  
Orian put her bridle into her horse's mouth, and then fastened the buckles on the fine wether work. "Briano is the name of a great king. And Lazaro means 'The Valar will help.'" She took a hold of Briano's black main, and swung herself up onto his back, taking the reins.  
  
"We're going bareback?" Legolas asked.  
  
Orian smiled at him. "If you think you CAN."  
  
Legolas knew a challenge when he heard one, and grinned shrewdly. "You better get going."  
  
Orian laughed, urging Briano forward. She shot out of the stable doors, her long brown hair flowing behind her.  
  
Legolas leaped onto Lazaro's back, and the stallion reared with excitement, knowing that there was going to be a good run in the future. Legolas urged the silver stallion onward, and so began the chase.  
  
Through stream, forest, and meadow they ran. Time after time Legolas thought for sure he had her, but she would spur Briano faster with merely a whisper. Then he would have to catch up all over again.  
  
It was, putting it plainly, a simple game of tag. All Legolas had to do was touch her, and the game would be over. But it wasn't that simple, because when they were younger they would play this all day long. And Orian had not forgotten any of her tricks of dodging and scrambling away. However, neither had Legolas.  
  
Legolas waited a moment and then reached up as he passed under a low tree, swinging himself up into the limbs. Lazaro charged forwards, without a rider.  
  
Soon, Orian noticed that Legolas was no-longer in pursuit and doubled back. "Legolas?" She called softly. But it was something in the air that she suspected of mischief, and she went along cautiously through the blue woods. "Legolas Greenleaf, come out." She commanded, coming right below him through the tree. She paused, and Legolas half suspected that she would look straight up at him, but she didn't. "Legolas?"  
  
In that moment, he jumped through from the tree-limb he had been perched on, and landed right behind her on Briano's black back. Briano bolted, but both elves were excellent riders and they stayed on. Orian didn't bother staying her stallion, and they took off through the forest once again. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have caught you finally." Legolas whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes you have, my prince." Orian answered. "But I will not fight any longer since you outmatched me on the very first round. I suspect you have been practicing against orks."  
  
Legolas smiled as the stallion carried them further. "I confess that I have. Is it cheating?"  
  
"Oh," Orian sighed. "I don't think so. But a good idea."  
  
Finally, they came to the edge of a very large meadow which was bathed in the moonlight. Orian pulled up on the reins, and Briano halted. "We have to walk from here. Or else she wont come anywhere near us." Orian whispered, glancing over her shoulder at him.  
  
Legolas slid off the horse's back, and then helped Orian down. "Who is it, that you have to see every night, Orian?" Legolas asked, coming up beside her as they strolled out into the long grass of the meadow.  
  
Orian looked at him, smiling. "You'll see. Just don't touch her, she might find it insulting."  
  
There was a stirring in the long grass, and Legolas drew a knife, pulling Orian behind him.  
  
"Now don't speak of me that way child." A low womanly voice said from the grass. "Do not frighten the lad."  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas challenged.  
  
There was more stirring in the grass, and from it, to Legolas's amazement, a horse stood up. However, this horse was different from any other. It was blacker than night, with feathered wings which sprang from it's shoulders and laid against it's back. In the center of it's forehead was a long, silver, horn. The unicorn's eyes flashed with infinent knowledge. Legolas, being the woodland creature he was, felt like she was reading him like a piece of parchment.  
  
"I am Inessa." The unicorn said, looking at him with a sidelong glance. "Last unicorn in Middle-Earth. I am the only one keeping open the porthole to the undying lands, and thus the Lady Galadrial has welcomed me in her forest." She pawed at the grass with one of her powerful legs. "But who, may I ask are you? Riding up with my good friend Orian in such a fashion."  
  
"I-" Legolas had never addressed an animal knowing that it would speak back, and it was a strange sensation. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, First Prince of the Woodland Realm. And one of the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
Inessa's black eyes flashed. "The One Ring?" She hissed, her nostrils flared, and her ears laid back. "The creature who created that weapon of evil, I used to know him. And I am ashamed I ever respected him remotely." She paused. "But you are one of the Fellowship?" She leaned in close to Legolas's face, her hot breath washing over him. "Be wary of it's powers Prince. It can tempt even those with the heart of an elf. Do not think you are beyond it's beaconing danger."  
  
Orian put a hand on Legolas's shoulder, trying to give him some security. Legolas tried not to look alarmed that the horse was talking to him, but he couldn't help it.  
  
Inessa took in a great breath, and blew it out through her nostrils, flicking her tail. "But, I must admit, I still question your motives, Prince." She said, her tone deep and untrusting. "How long have you known my little Orian?"  
  
Legolas felt at that moment that he was being interrogated by Orian's mother rather than a unicorn. However, what was unnerving was that he knew that if he ever had met Orian's mother, she couldn't run him through the heart or trample him to death. This unicorn could do both of those things extremely easily. "I have known her since before the Dwarf Wars, Lady."  
  
"He has saved my life many times, my friend." Orian said. "He is a protector of my life, and honor. And also Legolas is my dearest friend."  
  
The unicorn paused, looking hard at Legolas. "It seems you have her trust, Legolas." She said, her voice deep and rumbling. "And I believe in her judgement." She turned to Orian, and Legolas took a deep breath, glad that her black eyes were no longer looking straight into his soul.  
  
"Is there something you would like me to tell Lady Galadriel?" Orian asked Inessa quietly.  
  
Inessa twitched her wings. "I am fine now. Tell her my thanks for banning her archers from my quarter of the forest, I have greatly enjoyed the privacy."  
  
"I will tell her this." Orian answered calmly. "Is there anything else?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Inessa answered. "Tell Galadriel that the arrival of the Ring is not fortunate. Tell her to banish it from her city as soon as possible."  
  
"We are leaving in the morning." Legolas answered.  
  
Inessa's nose twitched, and she glanced at him. "This is well." She said, then turned to Orian. "I will leave you now, my friend. Farewell."  
  
"Farewell My Lady." Orian replied.  
  
With that, Inessa spread her great wings, and leaped up into the air- taking flight up toward the moon and vanishing over the trees. For a long while Legolas could hear her wings lifting her through the air. But eventually, the sound was gone, and they were alone in the meadow.  
  
"So that is who you aren't allowed to speak of in the city." Legolas looked at Orian. "The last unicorn."  
  
"She is an untrusting creature." Orian said.  
  
"So I noticed." Legolas laughed, letting out the tension he had felt at the unicorn's presence.  
  
"But she is our survival actually. When the last unicorn leaves Middle- Earth, the porthole to the Undying Lands will close, and it will really be the end of the time of the Elves." Orian sat down in the long grass and looked at him. "You might as well sit friend, the horses wont be back for a long time. Inessa and her kind puts the type of fear into them that is untamable."  
  
Legolas sighed, setting down. "It's just that I know that once I slow down, I will sleep and not wake for a long time."  
  
"I am sorry." Orian answered. "I should have insisted that you stay at the city."  
  
Legolas yawned. "I will be fine. " He laid back against the soft long grass, looking up at the sky. "Stars." He whispered. "How I've missed the stars. I hated the caves of Moria, but the Bearer decided, and through the mine passage we went."  
  
Orian shuddered. "You passed through the mines of Moria?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer.  
  
Looking down, she saw that he was asleep. His face was relaxed and smooth in the moonlight, he lay slightly to the side in the long grass.  
  
Orian brushed some of his golden hair out of his face, and sighed. Leaning down, she gently brushed her lips over his. "May the Valar protect you." She whispered.  
  
(To be continued. I'm going to submit two chapters at the same time, so just keep going.) 


	4. chapter FOUR!

Chapter...le two.  
  
Orian got up, and took a couple steps away from Legolas through the long grass. "Inessa." She called quietly. "Arre senneth que, la siant tresen." The last sentence was more of a song than a call, but her voice carried over the winds like a spell on the forest.  
  
It wasn't moments later that again the black unicorn stepped into the large meadow from the shaded woods. "What is it Orian?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I need for you to do for me what you had done for my mother." Orian said. "I have some magical ability, but what I ask is beyond the power of my kind."  
  
Inessa whinnied quietly. "The bottling of life is not an easy magic." She whispered.  
  
"But I fear for him." Orian said. "I have foreseen what he will face."  
  
"Even if he was wounded in battle, there are slim chances that he would be able to drink the potion." Inessa replied, her wings twitching slightly.  
  
"But it would give him life if he was even within a breath of death." Orian argued.  
  
Inessa tossed her great black head. "Fine, elven child." She said. "But ten years is great when you think of giving it to him to hold."  
  
"I know that if he ever did use it, he would use it wisely." Orian said.  
  
"It is the reason why your mother died in her younger years." Inessa said. "The ten years was not given back to her, and your father was left in his older years. Alone."  
  
"When this war is over, we will be traveling to the Undying Lands." Orian said. "That will not be our fate."  
  
"Very well." Inessa said. "Witness the glory of a forgotten age."  
  
The great unicorn reared on her hind legs, and then crashed down on the earth. Light was drawn to them like the stars decided to fall from the sky and cluster around them. Pain seared through Orian's heart as part of her long life was ripped away from her. She closed her eyes, and clenched her jaw, trying desperately not to scream.  
  
When the lights stopped, all was silent in the meadow. Orian opened her eyes, looking around, and then glancing down at her hands. In her left hand was a small crystal bottle, with a faint blue glow radiating from it. However, she must have gripped the sharp edges of the bottle too tightly, because her hand was bleeding.  
  
It was then that she would have collapsed. However, Inessa came forward, and Orian leaned heavily against her cimion-colored side.  
  
"You are very brave, my little elf." Inessa knickered. "Very very brave."  
  
Orian intertwined her fingers in the unicorn's wavy black mane, and trudged beside her as the creature walked over to where Legolas lay still in slumber.  
  
Orian loosened her grip on the unicorn's mane, and she fell to the grass beside the Prince of Mirkwood. It was then that she fell into a deep sleep, and did not wake until the next morning.  
  
-To be Continued  
  
(A.N. Merry *late* Christmas everyone!) 


	5. Chapter FIVE! YAY!

(A.N. Okay, since the reviewer wasn't named.I'll answer the question here. The veil of life, which Orian is going to give to Legolas, is actually life put into a liquid potion. If Legolas is even within an inch of death, if he drinks the potion, it will heal him. But since Orian has given him some of her life, it has taken ten or twenty years off of her life span. Do you understand? Sorry if it's a lil hard to get. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Chapter: (Sorry. I lost count.)  
  
****Lothlorien****  
  
The morning was new, but still the Fellowship were getting ready to leave the Golden Wood. Frodo had noticed that Legolas returned almost as soon as Aragorn and Gimli had awakened, but saw no sign of the Elven Lady. For a while he thought that perhaps he had been dreaming, and had not seen the vision of Lady Orian. However, he soon forgot about it, as any ring-bearing Hobbit would, when they were all called to a council with Lady Galadriel herself.  
  
***Later***  
  
Frodo looked once again at the fine gift of the Elven Star. He ran his fingers over the excellent crystal veil which contained the light of Earendil. Galadriel had said that it would light the darkest places when all other lights go out. Frodo wondered if he had would ever use it, and dearly hoped he wouldn't have to. Hobbits didn't like dark and damp places, or holes, or anything of the sort.  
  
Suddenly, Pippen grabbed Frodo's arm hard. "What is it Pippen?" Frodo asked, putting the Light of Earendil away in one of his coat pockets. He glanced over at Pippen.  
  
Pippen stared. "W-Who is it Frodo? Can you see her too, or am I just imagining it?"  
  
Frodo looked up, and saw a she-elf coming to the river bank towards them. She wore flowing light-green robes, and a band of exquisitely-laced silver on her forehead. Her dark brown hair was pulled over her left shoulder, but even then it nearly touched the ground. Frodo smiled. "That's Lady Orian."  
  
As if sensing Frodo and Pippen's stares, the elvish lady turned toward them for a moment and smiled quietly.  
  
Pippen gaped with awe, all the while not letting loose of Frodo's arm. "I have to meet her, Frodo!" He gasped, taking a few steps closer. "We have to meet her!"  
  
"Pippen wait!" Frodo managed to wrench Pippen's hand off his arm, but Pippen just kept on moving, stumbling over the river-bank. "Where are you going?"  
  
Legolas put a bag full of elvish waybread into one of the swan-boats, and looked up to see Orian coming towards him. Despite his habit of letting his features show him as being ever-so-serious, Legolas smiled brightly. He walked over to meet her, his blue eyes shining.  
  
"So you're going then?" Orian asked, as soon as he was close enough that they could have a relatively private conversation.  
  
"Yes." Legolas answered, he paused.  
  
"I see my aunt's gifts have been appreciated. I saw a couple of Hobbits wearing Elvish cloaks."  
  
"I think they'll need them by the time this quest is over." Legolas replied. He took the bow from his shoulder and held it in his hands. "But they weren't the only ones bestowed with gifts."  
  
Orian's green eyes looked at the craftsmanship of the bow and she smiled. "Excellently made." She said, glancing up at him, laughing. "I think many orcs will curse the day you got this bow."  
  
Legolas chuckled, putting the weapon at it's rightful place at his back. "Very many orcs." He corrected.  
  
Orian laughed again, then sighed.  
  
All of a sudden, a small voice interrupted their conversation. "Greetings Lady Orian."  
  
Orian looked down into the green eyes of Peregrin Took. "Greetings." Orian answered.  
  
"Pardon me for interrupting." Pippen said. "But I couldn't resist meeting you, My Lady."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Orian, this is Peregrin Took, of the Shire. Pippen, this is Lady Orien."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lady Orian." Pippen said, bowing low. "Legolas has spoken of your beauty before Lady," He turned a little red. "He said you were prettier than the mountains, but I say you are more beautiful than the Shire, forests, and rivers in all of Middle Earth." Pippen fumbled, turning even a brighter red.  
  
Orian smiled at him. "Thank-you for that compliment, Master Peregrin."  
  
It was then that Frodo stumbled up.  
  
"And this is Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and Ring Bearer." Legolas said, introducing him.  
  
Orian looked at Frodo for a long moment. The Hobbit looked so small at the moment, and vulnerable. "Greetings Frodo." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Greetings Lady Orian." Frodo said, his blue eyes looking up at her with a quiet wonder.  
  
"And I am Sam." Said another, blonde-haired Hobbit, coming up from a few feet away and his eves-dropping. Coming with him was another Hobbit with a mischievous grin, and a keen Elf-Knife at his belt. "Gamgee. Samwise. But people call me Sam." Sam turned to his companion. "And this is Merry."  
  
"Hello." Said Merry, grinning.  
  
Orian returned the smile.  
  
"Legolas come now, we must be going." Called Aragorn who was coming from the lake-side, along with Boromir. Soon both men were standing beside Legolas, and Aragorn nodded to Orian. "Lady Orian."  
  
"Aragorn." Orian nodded back to him. It was then she noticed that she was practically surrounded by the Fellowship of the Ring. All except the dwarf, who had already gotten into one of the boats and didn't dare venturing out because he knew the water would go over his head.  
  
"Greetings Lady." Boromir said, giving her a soft smile.  
  
Orian looked at him much the same way she had Frodo, but this time with more concern than anything else. "Greetings." She said quietly.  
  
Boromir tried not to notice her hesitance towards him, supposing it was just all elven women's reaction to him. Even though his heart knew differently.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's time to leave."  
  
"So it is." Legolas answered. "Go to the boats. I will be there shortly."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Come Little Ones." Boromir said, and noticed that Pippen was still agog. "Come on Pippen."  
  
Orian watched as the rest of the Fellowship got into the white Swan-boats, which would carry them down the River Anduin.  
  
"Be watchful of the human." Orian whispered, making sure that none of Legolas's friends could hear. "He will betray the Ring Bearer."  
  
"I know." Legolas answered. "The One Ring has already tempted him in the Misty Mountains."  
  
Orian looked up at Legolas, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. "So now we must part again."  
  
Legolas took in a deep breath. "Yes. Although I wish that it was different."  
  
"No." Orian said, taking his hand and placing something into it. "You must go with Frodo, and the heir of Gondor. But I want you to have this."  
  
Legolas opened his hand, and saw a tiny crystal veil attached to a fine golden chain. He knew what it was instantly. "I can't take this." He said softly.  
  
"It's mine to give to whomever I wish." Orian whispered. She placed the golden chain around his neck.  
  
Legolas took hold of Orian's hands, his own dwarfing hers. "It would be better if you traveled to the Undying Lands." He whispered to her. "Leave this place before the War to End All."  
  
"I will not leave without you." Orian answered.  
  
"You have seen what is going to happen Orian." Legolas replied. "You know the danger."  
  
"And I will face the danger with my kinsmen the same as you." Orian answered.  
  
"Orian please." Legolas objected, but Orian looked up at him, placing her hand over the pendant he now wore.  
  
"If I leave I will leave in three months time." She said. "I have instructed Lazaro to follow you. I suspect you will be reunited at the Rohan planes."  
  
"Are you sure of your gift?" Legolas asked, meaning the veil of life.  
  
"I am sure Legolas." Orian answered. "You already have my heart."  
  
"I will return to you." Legolas whispered. "And I will return your gift."  
  
Orian smiled up at him, resting her hand on his chest.  
  
Legolas leaned in, lightly brushing his lips over hers in a kiss. When the kiss ended he stayed close for the last instant, feeling the softness of her cheek against his own. "Goodbye My Lady." He took a few steps back, and smiled. "I'll be back at war's end."  
  
"And I will be waiting for you." Orian answered, returning his smile.  
  
With that, Legolas turned, and waded out into the river. He tucked the priceless gift under his shirt, and then got into one of the swan-boats. Rejoining the Fellowship.  
  
Orian raised her hand in farewell, as the Fellowship of the Ring floated down the River Anduin. Her fear was great for the Ring Bearer, Middle Earth, and most of all, the Prince of Mirkwood. But somehow new that before the quest was over, she would be meeting them again.  
  
***The River Anduin***  
  
The small company floated down the river in silence, passing Lady Galadriel and several others who waved farewell from the shore.  
  
Suddenly, Pippen sighed, lying back and looking up at the sky. "What is it Pip?" Merry asked, who was sitting behind him in one of the swan-boats. He had never seen his cousin act this way and it was somewhat unnerving. "Are you sick?"  
  
"No." Pippen answered dreamily. "I'm in love."  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "With who? Lady Orian?"  
  
"Yes." Came the even dreamier reply. "Isn't she so beautiful?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Oh yes. As elves go."  
  
"But I wonder how old she is." Pippen suddenly asked.  
  
"I would guess in her hundreds." Merry said. "That's just a guess, judging from Bilbo's tales ya know."  
  
"Oh." Pippen sighed. "And Legolas is in love with her too."  
  
"And she's nearly three times your size." Merry put in.  
  
"Well there's that too." Pippen blinked, a slight smile curving his lips. "I guess I wont get in the way." He turned around to Merry. "I don't think it would have worked out between her and me anyway."  
  
Merry tried to keep a strait face. "I guess not Pip."  
  
Legolas chuckled, turning around to glance at the two Hobbits in the boat behind the one he was riding in. Due to his keen elvish hearing he had heard the whole thing. Even now he felt the cool crystal veil against his chest, and smelled the scent of Lothlorien in the air. But there was also a sense of dread drawing near, as if something was traveling over the lands in their wake.  
  
To Be Continued!! (I hope you enjoyed. I'll update A.S.A.P) 


	6. Chapter sixCan you believe I updated! ya...

Chapter???  
  
(A.N. MUY IMPORTANTE! Okay, in the beginning, remember when we skip the whole mines of Moria, and the trek in the Misty Mountains? Well, we're going to make another time jump. Past the death of Boromir, and to when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are chasing after the Urikhai who have captured Pippen and Merry. HERE WE GO!)  
  
The remaining fragment of the Fellowship ran across the plains of Rohan. Until the air they breathed was like fire in their lungs, and the ground they ran across was littered with stumbling blocks, but still harboring patches of grass to fall upon.  
  
Three day and night's pursuit, no food, no rest. And no sign of their quarry but what bare rock could tell. They crossed into Rohan, the land of the Horse-Lords. With Gimli stumbling and mumbling all the way. Legolas couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He knew that if Gimli had the same length of legs he did, Gimli would outrun him. Such was the heart of the Dwarf.  
  
A fine sweat was on Legolas's forehead, as they ran to a rock formation overlooking the plains.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled from a little behind the archer. "What do your elf-eyes see?"  
  
Legolas paused, letting his eyes adjust. Concentrating on the farthest distances not even a hawk could make out. Along a cloud of dust into the far off. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard."  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn breathed.  
  
***Later***  
  
They ran until night fell, but still they kept along in their speed. "Come Gimli!" Legolas called over his shoulder. "We're gaining on them."  
  
***Still Later***  
  
When dawn came in her warmth and glory, the clouds were crimson. Legolas eyed them with a question. "A red dawn rises." He muttered, half to himself and half to Aragorn. "Blood has been spilled this night." But the question being, just who's blood?  
  
Suddenly, a horse-cry rang through the air. It almost hurt Legolas's ears because it was so abrupt and unexpected. He had gotten so used to hearing only the sound of feet crashing against the ground and the hard breathing of Aragorn and Gimli that anything louder was almost deafening.  
  
Aragorn motioned for them to hide in some nearby rocks, and so the companions did so. They watched as fifty or so riders ran past. They were Rohans.  
  
Aragorn stood up as soon as they had all passed, and walked out onto the open. Legolas and Gimli followed. "Riders of Rohan!" He called. "What news of the Mark?"  
  
The lead rider motioned for his company to turn, and so they did. But they didn't slow their pace as they came up on Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Soon the riders had the small running party surrounded.  
  
The leader came forward. "What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the River Mark? Speak quickly!"  
  
Gimli, in his usual brash fashion said, "Give me your name Horse-Master, and I shall give you mine."  
  
The leader dismounted his horse. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf." He growled. "If it stood but a little higher from the ground."  
  
With that, Legolas drew his bow, aiming a deadly elven arrow at the leader's throat. "You would die before your stroke fell!"  
  
The horse riders closed in, but Aragorn motioned for Legolas to put away his bow. And so the elf did. Later they learned of the Urukai's slaughter during the night and the bewitching of Rohan's King. Gimli asked concerning the Hobbits, but the leader replied that he and his men left none of the enemy alive. The leader also said that they took the bodies, and burned them.  
  
At this, the remaining of the Fellowship's hearts fell like rocks to the bottom of an ocean.  
  
"I am sorry." Said the leader of the horse riders. He paused, seeing their mournful and weary features. He turned to his right. "Hasufel, Arod." He beaconed with his hand, and two horses came at his bidding. One a brown mare, and another being a white stallion. "May these horses bear you to better fortunes than their former masters."  
  
Legolas took the bridle of the white stallion. There was no mistaking the stallion, even though it wore the saddle and bridle of Rohan. The horse was elvish. Legolas ran his hand down the fine stallion's neck. It was Lazaro. Once again Legolas moved to touch the crystal veil which still hung around his neck, pressing the cool crystal against his chest. Somehow it seemed to soothe the terrible thirst from the run over the past days.  
  
"Farewell." The horse-leader said, remounting his horse. "Look for your friends." He said, glancing around. "But do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands."  
  
***Lothlorian***  
  
"It is time to leave My Lady." A young elf said, his voice clear but soft in the golden wood. "If you still wish to leave, it must be now, there is no others afterwards leaving Lothlorian." Orian looked up from where she sat next to the deserted riverside. Briano, her night-black stallion, stood obediently next to her. She looked up into the Wood Elf's blue eyes. "Are you leaving with the last?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No." He answered. "I was sent by Lady Galadriel to accompany you to the shores."  
  
"Then why do you linger?" Orian asked.  
  
"Middle Earth is my home." The tall elf answered. "I will not see it corrupted by the Dark Lord." He paused, and Orian could see he was much younger than herself.  
  
Orian looked up at him. She wanted to scold him, and ask him bitterly what had troubled her mind for many days now. What could he do? There were so few elves left in Middle Earth, they could not amass an army to fight the Dark Lord. Gondor did not want their help, a madman ruled as reagent, and would see his own son die before he accepted from the elves. It was all so inevitable that she could not do anything. So ironic that she could not help. So angering that she couldn't help even though she wanted to.  
  
Suddenly, Orian again remembered the elf standing beside her, and she looked at him once again. "Shall we go?"  
  
***LATER***  
  
Two-dozen elves rode through the forest in silence. Their horses barely only making soft noises as they walked through the brush. They were like spirits, not truly real, but not truly fantasy as they silently bid farewell to their home.  
  
Orian rode next to one of her friends, who had not said a word since they had left the golden wood. And Orian knew why. Her friend had loved an archer, but the archer had died, and now she was succumbing to her grief. But still Orian had hope for her. There was always hope. "Tell me Liannon, what knews has there been from Rivendell? It is from Rivendell that you had come?"  
  
"It is true." Liannon said, her light skin and hair catching the light for an instant but faded quickly. "It is nearly deserted now. So many have taken the voyage that there are none left to guard it."  
  
Orian sighed. Than it would be quite different from the Rivendell she remembered. She had been there a hundred years before, when there was still laughter in many elven hearts. "Tell me, how is my cousin Arwen?" Orian asked.  
  
"She is sad." Liannon answered. "Her heart belongs to a mortal man, while she is an elf." She pulled her extremely long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
Orian turned again to her young guardian, the blonde elf. "So you wish to stay." She said. "What could you hope to do against the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I have to admit I am in haste to return to Lothlorian." He answered. "I have enlisted to be one of the company of Captain Haldir."  
  
"Captain Haldir?" Orian asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered. "To honor an ancient alliance between Elves and Men."  
  
Orian paused. "He never told me of such a company."  
  
"Lady Galadriel has foreseen a threat to Gondor." The young elf warrior answered. "And we are to meet tonight to march for a day."  
  
Orian pulled up on Briano's reigns. "Then I think it fit that you should not have to wait any longer." She turned to Liannon. "I am sorry." She said. "But I cannot leave yet, there is still work for me to do in Middle Earth. We will meet again on the white shores. Farewell my friend."  
  
Liannon turned her sad eyes to Orian. "Farewell Orian. And may your fate be better than mine."  
  
Orian paused, looking into her friend's blue eyes. "There is always hope." She whispered. "Someday I know, you will laugh again."  
  
With that, she turned Briano to the side and he tossed his head and whinnied with excitement. "Come good warrior." Orian said to her guardian. "If I had known earlier I would never had left the Golden Wood, but I thank the Valar you spoke of this."  
  
The younger elf turned his gray around to stand beside her. "So you will join us than My Lady?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes." Orian answered, her voice low and determined. "Even if the Dark Lord rains down fire from the heavens, you and I will fight until he is cast down upon the mountainside."  
  
Then, Orian spurred Briano forwards, and she and her guardian raced back to the Golden Wood. She had made her decision. 


	7. chapter seven yeah I know

Chapter Whatever:  
  
***Lothlorian***  
  
Leaves fell in golden-brown piles on the forest floor, clustering in the city streets and blowing through the air. Usually it would be expected that in a city such as Lothlorian that there would be women working and children playing in the streets, but there were none. No elflings played in the streets, or laughed. The city had lost it's youth a millennia ago, and now it's last warriors were leaving also.  
  
Lothlorian was quiet except the endless hammering of the mettle- workers who were busy on the fine armer that would soon be put to use. There was a deep sadness in the forest. It was as if the great woods knew that many of the elvish warriors would not return. Still, the work went on, with gravity and almost complete silence.  
  
Orian rode up into the midst of the gettings-ready, dismounting Briano practically before he came to a halt. The young elf-warrior stopped beside her.  
  
Captain Haldir glanced up from where he stood talking quietly to one of his lieutenants, and saw Orian coming towards him. He wasn't surprised in the least. "I knew that you couldn't sail to the Undying Lands." He said as soon as she was in hearing range. "You have too much fight in you for that."  
  
Orian smiled at her old friend, her green eyes meeting his gray. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
Haldir pursed his lips, then shrugged. "Your aunt, Lady Galadriel, wished it. She worries about you like a mother."  
  
The young warrior, who was supposed to take Orian safety to Middle Earth's shores, came to stand beside her, saluting his Captain.  
  
Captain Haldir returned the salute, and sighed. "And I know just who told you too."  
  
"I'm sorry sir." The young warrior said. "I did not think."  
  
"It is alright Gerron." Haldir replied, motioning for him to leave. "You were not made known of the fact that she wasn't supposed to know about tonite's march."  
  
Gerron left, and Haldir and Orian were alone.  
  
"I wish to be in your regiment of archers." Orian said. "And you know I can handle a bow fairly."  
  
Haldir nodded sadly. "I know." He answered. "Wasn't I the one who taught you?"  
  
Orian paused, looking at him. "Yet you still do not want me to come?"  
  
Haldir threw his long crimson cape over his shoulder, showing his gold and black armer befitting a Captain of elvish warriors. "Orian, you know the danger. It has come to my knowledge that the Uruk-Hai outnumber us and the Rohan ten to one."  
  
Orian crossed her arms. "Then why do you go?"  
  
"You know why." Haldir said solemnly.  
  
"To honor an ancient alliance." Orian answered.  
  
"Correct." Haldir said, turning away.  
  
Orian followed, coming up beside the older elf. "You must let me come also."  
  
The two elves walked up into the armerors, where the heat from the fire- pits made Orian's skin smart. She left Briano standing outside, but still followed Haldir like a demanding sibling.  
  
"It is too dangerous Orian." Haldir said, coming to a halt and facing her.  
  
"You would let me go if you did not know me." Orian said, her eyes angry and ablaze.  
  
"Perhaps." Haldir said. "But I doubt it."  
  
"You only doubt my skill because you saw me shoot my first arrow." Orian flung her hands up.  
  
"It is not your skill I doubt, Orian." Haldir said coming up to her. He stood taller than her, she only came up to his shoulders. He looked down at her, her elder, and in many ways her better. "You are a girl, Orian. It is going to be hard, and cold, and wearying. There will be casualties and bloodshed, and all things I would rather you not see." With that, he walked out of the shop through the back, into the sunlight. Here there were not very many working, and here all was quiet.  
  
Orian followed. This time she wasn't angry. She reached up and touched his shoulder, standing in front of him once again. She looked up into his eyes, quiet and calm. "You were the first to be my friend when I entered these woods. You taught me to fight, and to shoot. If you really are my friend you would let me come with you."  
  
"And the Mirkwood Prince?" Haldir asked quietly.  
  
"He is partly the reason I have to go. But if I do go, I would have you not tell him of my presence there." Orian said. "I would not have him trying to look after me and not protect himself fully." Haldir smiled slightly, and the sun came down over his blonde hair and danced in his gray eyes. "You are no fool, child."  
  
"And I am no child." Orian answered, smiling in her turn.  
  
"Very well." Haldir said, looking down at her.  
  
"Than I can go?" Orian asked, her eyes bright with hope.  
  
"Yes." Haldir said. "As one of my archers."  
  
"Oh thank you." With that, Orian flung her arms around Haldir's neck, giving him a grateful hug."You are a true friend."  
  
Haldir hugged her back, sighing. "I was your teacher, and feel responsible for your safety." He said quietly. "I would never forgive myself if you came to harm. Make sure that I don't regret this decision."  
  
Orian pulled away, smiling. "You wont regret it." She answered. "You have taught me well. And I am probably one of your finer archers."  
  
"But we can't have you standing out as a woman." Haldir said, motioning toward her extremely long brown hair. "Such is the cost of going to battle."  
  
"I understand." Orian replied, running her hands through the long dark locks.  
  
"You are very brave, Orian." Haldir said. "But I hope your Mirkwood Prince is worthy."  
  
"I don't only go for Legolas." Orian said, taking one of his hands. "But I go for Middle Earth also, and it's freedom. The same as you."  
  
Haldir met her gaze, and nodded. "You should get ready Orian. We leave at dusk."  
  
***Later***  
  
Orian stood before her bedroom mirror. Already it was growing late, but she was ready. She was garbed in a blueish cape, and golden fringed armer. She stood tall and silent. Her bow was across her shoulder; long ago she had dubbed the bow Silver Hawk. And now Orian knew that it would be put to the test. There was only one more thing to do.  
  
She took a long hunting knife, and a great lock of her long dark hair. Orian paused, but then took in a deep breath, and brought the blade across.  
  
Soon the floor was littered with lavish dark locks, and the length of Orian's hair was only a little past her shoulders. It was a warrior's cut, and a warrior she was.  
  
***Dusk***  
  
It was dusk in the Golden Woods. The elf-warriors were prepared, and Orian stood silently in the ranks of archers.  
  
All was silent. The endless hammering of the armories were silenced and all was ready. Orian and the others stood at attention, facing the great house of Lady Galadriel.  
  
Lady Galdriel stood on a balcony overlooking the troops, her face catching the last fragments of the setting sun. At her side stood her husband, Lord Celeborn, his silver hair and dark eyes looking out over the last elven warriors in Middle Earth.  
  
Captain Haldir stood in the front of the long line of the troops, his crimson cape standing out as starking contrast to the dark blues of his warriors.  
  
"The power of the Enemy is growing." Lady Galadriel said quietly, her voice soft but somehow carrying to every elven ear in the glade. "Sauron will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The eye of Sauron has now turned to Gondor, the last Free Kingdom of Men."  
  
This news came to the elves with acceptance; it had been only a matter of time now. But still they listened with the graveness only keen warriors could truly express.  
  
"In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong." Lady Galadriel said, looking to each of her warriors. "For Sauron will have dominion over all life on this earth. Even until the ending of the world."  
  
There was a cold wind that came through the glade, and it made seemed to crawl up every warrior's spine. The elves stiffened, hearing the words of their leader and knowing that it was all in truth.  
  
"The time of the Elves, is over." Lady Galadriel said, a deep sadness in her voice. "Do we leave Middle-Earth to it's fate?" She asked, her voice steadilyy. "Do we let them stand alone?"  
  
Then, a great wind blew through the forest glade, picking up the leaves and brushing against the cloaks of the warriors.  
  
Haldir drew his sword, raising it. "Heveneth anith?" He shouted to his troops, turning to them. *Will we?* "Havveneth se terrin estellio serco de esen la coth estin?" *Will we let our youngers die and forsake our homes to the Enemy?* He asked, his eyes ablaze.  
  
The warriors raised their bows, their voices ringing through the forests. "Never!"  
  
"This land was once peaceful, and none hid in the shadows for fear." Haldir shouted. "But we must soon leave." He paused, the same sadness passing across his ageless features earlier seen on Lady Galadriel's beautiful face. "We are few in number I know. But I remember the days when we were great, and our armies were fearsome."  
  
Orian watched silently as Haldir recalled the former days of Elven glory.  
  
"But this war is going to be greater than any. And more terrible than any recorded." Haldir yelled, "But we will not let our youngers remember us as the ones who left them in time of trouble and death." He glanced out over his warriors. "We will fight!"  
  
Again the glade shook with the their many voices. "We will fight!" They yelled. "Fight for one last time!" The stars looked down upon the hundred or so warriors. And the moon shined in a blueish light, dancing off the ageless faces of the world's First Born . "We will fight for Middle-Earth!"  
  
The last shout was great in voice and Orian joined, her call losing itself in amongst her fellows. It was then she knew that this would be the last battle for the Elves. This would be the last time they would be called to fight, and all intended to make it their finest battle ever acknowledged.  
  
"We will fight!" They cried. "For Middle-Earth! For freedom!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A.N. I hope you enjoyed, sorry I haven't updated lately, it's just that I've been busy getting ready for school.) 


	8. Another chaptereight!

Chapter?  
  
(A.N. We're skipping to where they are all in Helms Deep and where Legolas just made an outburst infront of all the Rohans. )  
  
Legolas sat on the cold steps outside of the keep of Helms Deep. He didn't know why he had let himself make such an outburst, and in front of the Rohans. It was idiocy. The moist air brushed against his skin, and it made him shiver. He didn't know why he had let himself make such an outburst. Perhaps it was because his incredible weariness, or perhaps the dwarf was getting on his nerves again? But mostly its cause was because he knew that Rohan would not survive. But still the king kept insisting there was hope when there was none.  
  
Legolas glanced around, his eyes catching site of a small boy trying to put on a very old shirt of chain mail. For a while he just watched, still amazed that they had boys fighting Uruk-Hai. But the young human was persistant, trying desperately to fasten the rusty buckles around his waist.  
  
Finally, legolas sighed, getting up. He walked over to the young human- who stopped what he was doing to gaze up at the elf with awe. "What is your name?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"Peter." The boy answered. "Of Sandersees."  
  
Legolas paused, looking at the ancient armor. "That chain mail wont fit you, Peter of Sandersees. Even if you did get it on."  
  
Peter looked around, downcast. "It was all that was left My Lord." He answered. "I a m lucky to have it."  
  
Legolas blinked. Somehow he liked the boys humbleness and honesty. "Would you care to have mine?" He asked.  
  
"Peter looked up at the tall elf with amazement. "But you aren't wearying any my lord."  
  
Legolas set his bow and quiver of arrows in a cart beside them, and shed his outside jacket. Between his jacket and shirt was fine chain mail. It sparkled in the moonlight, and was interlaced with mythriell.  
  
Peter's eyes boggled and he gasped loudly as Legolas took the amazing shirt and held it outstretched. "Mythrill." Peter breathed. "But sir, this is armor suited for a prince." Peter said, looking up with wide eyes.  
  
"However, I doubt any orc arrow will find me." Legolas said, taking the boys old armor in his hands. "Rohan will need you." He said, examining the ancient chain mail with mere curiosity.  
  
"Than you are a prince my Lord?" Peter asked, running his hands over the mythriel chain mail.  
  
Legolas looked down his blue eyes taking in the site of the young human. The boy only came up to his waist in height, and he had mud on his face and the look of someone who hadn't had enough to eat in a long time. "Yes." Legolas answered slowly.  
  
Peter's eyes got even bigger.  
  
"Now go." Legolas said, putting on the old armor, and then his green jacket once again. "I am sure you should report to your superior soon."  
  
"Yes my Lord." Peter said, easily slipping on the mythril chain mail and fastening it around his waist. "I will return it when the battle is over."  
  
"No need." Legolas replied softly. "There will be many battles after this, and I have a feeling that you will still need it."  
  
"But what if I do not see you after this My Lord?" Peter asked, as Legolas began to walk away. "What if I do not last the night?"  
  
Peter watched as the tall elf slowly turned towards him. It would be the last time the boy would see this elf, or hear the immortal's voice. Still he would tell it to his grandchildren, and great grandchildren.  
  
Legolas paused. "Than I doubt I would have seen the dawn either." After a long moment of silence, he smiled. "Keep it warrior of Rohan. And may the Valar protect you." With that he turned, and walked away. Perhaps he had been wrong, perhaps there was still hope. Although many thought it foolish to still believe in something after it was most likely not to happen, he found himself doing so. It was a very human trait, and perhaps he had been with Aragorn for too long. But still, out of the many traits of the human, this wasn't a bad one, not ever giving up.  
  
Peter looked down at the fine armor, brushing his small hands over it. Later, when he would become a man, he would still wear that armor. Even when he became old and worn and a great lord over many hills of Rohan, he would still tell of the Elven Prince.  
  
Looking up, Peter looked for the Elven Prince, but he had vanished. Much like the rest of his race, into legend and then later fairy tales.  
  
To Be continued! (Just go on to the next chapter. Don't forget to review!) 


	9. chapter nine! Yay!

****Later***  
  
Aragorn got ready for the great battle ahead. He put on his chain mail, then his elven hunting dagger. Last of all, he reached for his sword.  
  
Legolas held out the sword. "We have trusted you so far. You have not lead us astray." Legolas said. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, a slight smile curving his lips. "Nu muey eh Legolas." *There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.*  
  
It was then, that Gimli walked in, trying to put on his own armor. "It's about time I get this adjusted." Then, he let the chain mail fall to the ground, where it pooled. "It's a little tight around the chest."  
  
Suddenly, there was a call from a horn beyond the castle wall. Legolas turned on his heel. "That is no orc horn."  
  
With that, all three of them ran up the stairs. Except of course, Gimli, who had to pulled the chain mail up with his hands and tottle up.  
  
***Outside***  
  
Orian marched. Like she had been doing all day. But as she set her eyes on the grey stone of Helms Deep, she was grateful for the long walk to end. As the elvish horns sounded the great gates of the fortress opened, and they filed in. The warriors of Lothlorien strode through the gates and passed the many gaping faces of the Rohan fighters.  
  
She wasn't far from the front of the procession. Orian watched as Haldir turned away from leading the group and strode to stand in front of Rohan's king, who had just come.  
  
"How is this possible?" The king asked.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir said, raising his head and standing strait and strong as a prime example of an Elf. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together."  
  
The Elvish warriors came to a halt, and Orian could see from the corner of her eye that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had followed the Rohan king down the stairs.  
  
Haldir looked up at Aragorn. "We have come to honor that allegiance."  
  
Aragorn smiled, walking up to Lothlorian's Captain. "Megovanetth."  
  
Haldir saluted the future king of Gondor, but Aragorn reacted with a hug.  
  
"You are most welcome." Aragorn said.  
  
Haldir looked up at the King of Rohan. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."  
  
Legolas came down the steps, saluting Haldir also.  
  
It was then that the whole company of Elves turned on their heels, and faced the king of Rohan. Orian followed the other warriors, although she had never marched before, it came almost like instinct to her. The rhythm of moving the feet, the precise count of turning, it was all very easy to any elf. It was then that she got a good look at him.  
  
Orian looked at Legolas from the Lothlorien ranks. He was dressed and ready for battle, and the gleam in his eyes told her that he was glad that they were there. Suddenly, Orian saw that Legolas felt her gaze on him and glanced over the warriors. Orian's heart skipped a beat, and she concentrated on looking at the elf in front of her. It would capsize all of her fail-safes if he saw her.  
  
After a moment, Orian looked up. Legolas had not found her, and he just stood beside Haldir, his back to them. But still the site of him was enough to help her weary legs forget about their tiredness. Orian knew that the battle ahead would leave her legs much more tired than they were already. Hopefully, when dawn came, it would be only wariness she would have to suffer.  
  
Haldir turned to face his fighters. Orian met his gaze, his eyes asking a question whether she was certain. There was still a chance that she could probably hide with the Rohan women and children and possibly be safe. Still she answered by raising her chin. She had made her decision and was going to stand by it.  
  
Haldir nodded. "Agrieth lese." *Follow me.*  
  
***LATER***  
  
Orian was not up on the wall. Haldir had seen to that. Although at the time she hadn't suspected it, and just supposed that it was by mere chance that she wouldn't see the enemy until they pushed through the wall. But it was later when she was standing in the moist cold that she knew that her old friend knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
She was behind with a smaller regiment of archers. All was silent, except for the thundering of what she guessed were Uruk-Hai marching towards them. She glanced around at the other warriors, and could see that their faces were grave. Looking up and in front of them she could see the other elves lined up on the wall. She couldn't see Legolas, but Haldir's crimson cloak was easy to spot. Then, almost on cue, the rain started to come down. A thundering was emitted from outside the wall, and Orian could only suppose that it was the Uruk-Hai. It stopped. And Orian could feel a chill go through her, it was the horrible calm before the storm. Suddenly, it began.  
  
She watched as the archers up on the wall let loose a heavy volley of deadly arrows. Orian saw Aragorn of Gondor turn to them, his sword raised.  
  
"Draw!" Aragorn called.  
  
Orian took a fine swan arrow and set it to her bow. As did all the other archers standing in the deepening mud behind the great wall.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
They let loose their arrows, which made a hissing sound, meaning a quick death to some unlucky Uruk-Hai behind the wall.  
  
***LATER***  
  
"Bring him down, Legolas!" Aragorn cried. "Kill him!"  
  
Legolas looked around, and spotted an enemy bearing a brightly lit torch toward the wall. He took aim, and fired.  
  
It was a direct hit, but the Uruk-Hai kept staggering forward.  
  
Legolas loosed another arrow, but still the dirty creature stumbled in a determined run, careening himself into the water drain.  
  
It was then that there was the great explosion, and a huge boom of sound and fire. The wall blew out, and Legolas watched with a sickening sensation as great stones were uprooted, and the floor shook where he stood. Legolas threw himself away, trying to get to a safer vantage. But still the explosion threw him hard against the stone, and it took the air out of his lungs.  
  
***Below***  
  
The ground shook, and Orian's eyes grew wide as what had separated her from the enemy was blown away like sand in the wind. She had been watching Legolas and Aragorn up on the wall in combat with the Uruk-Hai. Now Aragorn had been thrown to the ground at the very feet of the enemy, and Legolas had disappeared entirely.  
  
She notched an arrow to her bow, and all of the other warriors followed her lead. Suddenly, the dwarf saw that Aragorn was in trouble, and threw himself into the mass of Uruk-Hai coming through the hole in the wall. Orian cursed. They could not loose their arrows until the infernal dwarf got out of the way!  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn called, getting to his feet.  
  
But the dwarf didn't listen, he was too far into his crazy I'm-going-to- tear-you-apart stage. Suddenly, Gimli got a knee to the face, and was pushed into the dirty drain water.  
  
"Fire!" Aragorn cried.  
  
Orian loosed her arrow, and it struck her target right on, embedding itself in the Uruk-Hai's soft neck. She wished Haldir had been there to see that, it was a great shot.  
  
Then, they drew their swords, the Uruks already being too close to fire any more arrows. Orian kept her eyes on Aragorn.  
  
"Charge!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Thus they did. Orian ran down the hill and over the rocks, her sword in her hands. It was then that she felt the first bit of fear. Orian had never been trained in the art of hand to hand combat, and knew very little on the subject. But still she charged, sword at the ready.  
  
The Uruk who met Orian was huge, about a foot taller than she and wearing thick armor. She slashed at his neck, but he deflected her sword like taking it away from a child. The foul thing grabbed her neck in it's huge left hand, drawing her up close to it's face. Somehow it could tell, it could somehow tell that Orian was a female. Orian's green eyes grew big as the Uruk-Hai breathed on her face with surprised amusement, it's horrible breath making her stomach churn.  
  
Without really knowing it, Orian cried out in fear.  
  
Legolas, who had just gotten himself up off the cold stone which was all that remained of the wall, heard the cry. It made his heart quicken and sense of battle heighten to a degree he did not remember reaching ever before. His head was still not thinking correctly, or at least he would later think so, because all he connected with the scream was Orian. Orian was in trouble, and he had to save her.  
  
Taking a Uruk-Hai chest plate he threw it on the floor next to the stairs, and leaped onto it, his momentum carrying him down. He literally rode the chest plate down the long set of stairs, letting loose several arrows into the side of a Uruk who held an Elvish warrior by the throat.  
  
Orian turned to see her savior, and met the blue eyes of the Mirkwood Prince. Legolas's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in surprise.  
  
Taking no time to thank him in any fashion, Orian bolted away. Perhaps he hadn't gotten a good look at her.  
  
She was wrong. Legolas blinked, wondering if he had hit his head too hard. He took out his twin fighting knives, running a Uruk through the neck, and then pushing it away with his foot. Then, he set out after that one Lothlorien warrior, who looked exactly like someone he knew very well indeed.  
  
Orian glanced over her shoulder, and saw that Legolas was hot on her heels. But soon he had to deal with other matters, and those other matters being about two Uruks looking at him with their blades already stained with blood.  
  
She looked up at the mass of Uruks pouring through the gaping hole in the wall, knowing instantly that there was no way that they could keep them at bay. Suddenly, she heard-  
  
"To the keep!" Aragorn cried. "Fall back to the keep!"  
  
With that, she turned on her heel, and began to follow the other Lothlorien warriors up and away from the Uruks.  
  
***To be Continued!  
  
(A.N. I'm adding two chapters on at a time. So just continue...but a review would be nice! :)  
  
Balustrade 


	10. Chapter ten!

Chapter?  
  
***The Keep, Helms Deep****  
  
Orian was shaking. She was drenched with rain, and elvish blood was mixed with Uruk on her armor. Her arms burned and she couldn't feel her legs because they were so tired. She glanced around, and saw Aragorn standing next to the Rohan King.  
  
"It is over." The king said.  
  
She came foreward, trying to keep the Uruks from breaking through the great door.  
  
Legolas tipped a table over, and braced the door with it. He didn't notice Orian beside him, because her helmet was still on, concealing her features.  
  
"Ride out with me." Aragorn said to the King of Rohan.  
  
"For death and glorey." The king said solemnly.  
  
"For Rohan." Aragorn replied. "For your people."  
  
Orian retreated from the door, following the others. A horses's reins were forced into her hands, and she gratefully leaped to the Rohan saddle.  
  
"Fell deeds awake." The king said. "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn!" He sounded the charge.  
  
Orian drew her elvish sword as the Uruks finally broke through the door. They spurred their horses forward, and Orian came also as they crashed through the unsuspecting enemy.  
  
Dawn met them. Gray and faint as an ill child it lightened the skies.  
  
She plowed through the Uruks with merely the greatness of her steed. Then as they rode into the thick of them she slashed with her sword, decapitating many and slashing the helmets and faces of the horrible beasts.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great horses's cry and Orian looked up to where the sun was rising. Standing on the hill overlooking Helms Deep, was the white rider. The horse reared, and suddenly beside the white rider was another of the Rohans. Orian watched as a great company came forward. Rohan's riders had returned.  
  
With that, they charged. Coming down the steep hill, the Rohaninium rode with the rising sun to their backs. They came swooping down on the Uruk- Hai, the rider leading them forwards. Crashing on the enemy, they fell the Uruks one after another.  
  
As the rising sun touched Orian's pale face she knew that they had been saved. The elves and men had been able to hold off the hoards of Isengaard, and Helms Deep would remain in the hands of the Rohans.  
  
"Victory!" The Rohan king yelled. "We have victory!"  
  
Orian looked around, spotting several other elves battling the remaining Uruk-Hai. "Vellaneth!" She cried, raising her elvish sword high in the air. *Victory.*  
  
The other elves looked at her, their faces although tired and pale, brightened. "Vellaneth!" They cried, watching the Uruks flee. They rose their bows and swords. "Vellaneth!"  
  
She smiled, her aching body taking in the warmth of the sun. "Vellaneth." She breathed  
  
****Later *******  
  
Orian walked slowly through the mounds of the dead. She had been sent out by one of Haldir's lieutenants with the rest of the able-body elves to look for the wounded. Walking along the gray wall, she stumbled up the bloody stairs. Passing hundreds of dead Uruks as she went, Orian could already smell their bodies beginning to decompose.  
  
She finally got to the top of the wall, and stood in the bright sunlight. Reaching up, Orian removed her helmet, letting her dark hair fall freely down her shoulders. Looking out over the wall she saw...death. Crushed elves closest to the walls from falling, and downed Uruks who looked as if the would still scream if she kept staring at them. Orian glanced up at the dawn, letting the purity of the sun wash her mind of the image. She glanced down, sighing. It was then that she spotted the bit of crimson. "Haldir?" Her heart-beat started to quicken. Only a piece of the cloth showed. Getting down on her knees she pushed away several stinking Uruk bodies. Silently she pled to the Valar that her fears were not true.  
  
However, as she rolled the elf over onto his back, her hopes were only in vein. Orian's heart tightened in her chest, and hot tears swelled to her eyes. Desperately, she tore off her gloves, and felt at Haldir's neck for a beat of life, or the feel of warmth. There was none. Orian took in a sharp breath, sitting back in the grime and dirt on the wall. "Haldir?" She looked down into his unseeing gray eyes. "Don't be gone." Her voice broke, and she reached down, brushing away a stray bit of his long blonde hair from his face. "Haldir?"  
  
It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Haldir could never die. Small sobs started deep in Orian's chest, and grew so that they took everything in her. She laid a trembling hand on his now-stained golden armor. A million memories came to her then. Laughing in the Golden Wood, blushing because she had missed the target entirely when she had first shot her bow, and the times when she was still mourning for her brother and he had put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and fell on Haldir's face, where they were lost in his golden hair. She remembered when he had laughed, but here he would never laugh again.  
  
Orian looked up into the sky, which was turning a deep blue. "Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle." Her voice was shaky, but it was still able to carry the low tune of the song. *May the wind fill your sails* The song went, deep but vibrant in her chest. "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." Tears streamed down Orian's face, and she closed her eyes, feeling the touch the sun on her skin. *May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.* "Tenna' ento lye omenta." Orian's voice shook once again, and she could only barely go on. *Until next we meet.*  
  
The song carried over the waste of Helms Deep. Echoing off the gray stone it sang of the sorrow to the lost. Many of the Rohans heard it, and they stood silent as the mournful farewell came in on the breeze.  
  
***Several Miles Away***  
  
Legolas pulled up hard on Lazaro's reins.  
  
Gimli cursed. "What ya be doing laddie!" He asked, angrily. "Do you want me to fall off this blasted horse again!"  
  
"Be silent!" Legolas whispered, then turned to Helms Deep. "Don't you hear it?"  
  
Gimli paused, then sighed. "I don't have the pointy ears of an Elf, you twit! Of course I don't hear it." After a moment of Legolas's quiet listening to what seemed to Gimli to be nothing, the curious dwarf asked, "What do you hear?"  
  
"It's a song." Legolas said after a moment. "Such a sad song. Like nothing I've heard in many years." But that wasn't all, the voice, however being only a whisper in the breeze, was incredibly familiar. Once again he reached up and pressed the veil of life which Orian had given him against his chest, the crystal cooling his skin.  
  
***Helm's Deep***  
  
Orian opened her eyes. "Tenna' ento lye omenta." *Until next we meet.* At that, her voice broke, and the song ended, bringing on a deathly silence to the great stones of Helms Deep.  
  
She reached up, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes, and undid her blue cape. She took Haldir's hands and placed them on his chest, and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodbye." She whispered. "My old friend." Taking her cape she laid it over his body, and sat there. "We will meet again, on the white shores."  
  
She stayed there for a moment, until from off to her side there was a slight movement.  
  
"My Lady?" Came a whisper from the rubble. "Lady Orian?"  
  
Orian got to her feet, and came over to where several Uruk bodies lay in amongst a pile of smaller stones from the explosion of the wall. However, she also spotted a glint of elvish armor beneath it. "Hold on." She said, quickly pulling away the Uruk's dead bodies and then the large stones. "I'll get you out."  
  
In a moment she had pulled out an elf, who looked younger than she was. Taking off his helmet she could see through the dirt and Uruk blood that it was Gerron.  
  
Her protector looked up. "My Lady." He said softly, his blue eyes trying to adjust. "Have we defeated them?"  
  
Orian laughed shakily. She remembered the warrior who was supposed to take her to Middle-Earth's shores, and who instead told her of Haldir's company. "We have smote their ruin on the mountainside." She answered.  
  
Gerron took in a shallow breath.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Orian asked. "Can you walk?"  
  
Gerron nodded weakly. "I think I can. I think."  
  
Orian helped him to his feet where he swayed, blinking in the sunlight. "It's not over, is it." He asked.  
  
"No." Orian answered, putting his arm over her shoulder, holding him up. "The battle of Helms deep has come to an end, but the battle for Middle- Earth has just begun."  
  
Together they walked away from the great walls of Helms Deep, where neither would ever return. For Gerron it would be the last of his battles. He was wounded badly, and would return to Rivendale to receive treatment and Orian would accompany him. But Orian knew she would return to battle. It wasn't over. There was still a duty to do, and so she was going to do it.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A.N. I'm putting them all on at once. So keep going. But I would appreciate a review!) 


	11. chapter eleven!

Chapter...HEre we go again!  
  
(A.N. Okay, this is after Helms Deep: We've crossed over into Return of the King! YAY!)  
  
***Traveling to the Capital of Rohan, and the Golden Halls***  
  
Legolas rode silently as they journeyed over the fields of Rohan. They had earlier picked up the two hobbits, Merry and Pippen, and gazed up at the tower of Isengaard.  
  
Suddenly, two riders came to them from out of the forests. Instantly, Legolas recognized them as messengers. "Greetings!" He cried to the other fast approaching elves.  
  
"Greetings." They called back. Soon they had come to join the company. "We are here to see how the battle of Helms Deep commenced." They smiled. "We see that it has gone fairly."  
  
"The cost for Helms Deep was many lives." The king of Rohan put in, riding up to the two elven messengers.  
  
The two elves nodded, instantly becoming solemn. "It is true." One said, who's dark eyes told just how old he truly was. "And what of the deaths?"  
  
"Captain Haldir of Lothlorien." Aragorn said. "And many of the Lothlorien archers."  
  
The elf with the dark eyes nodded, sighing. "And what news do you desire?"  
  
"Of the Golden Wood." Legolas said "What of Lady Lorian?"  
  
The two messengers exchanged glances, and it was then that Legolas feared the worst. "It grieves us to be the ones to tell you." The elf with dark eyes replied. "Are you the prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"I am." Legolas answered, his eyes becoming as cold as ice.  
  
"Than I fear the news we bring is horrible." The messenger elf said. "She was slain on her way to the shores of this land."  
  
Gimli, who for once sat behind Eomer instead of Legolas looked to see the expression on his freinds face. The look on the elf's face was anything but pleasant. Legolas's brows were furrowed and his gaze could have withered any man.  
  
"The company she was riding with were attacked by Orcs." The other elf continued. "Lothlorien didn't know until the next day, when a patrol stumbled onto their mutilated bodies."  
  
It was then that Legolas reached out, taking the collar of the messenger who was speaking and drawing him almost off his horse. "You lie!" Legolas growled.  
  
The messenger didn't blink, but looked the prince in the eye. "Her hair was long and dark, long enough to reach her ankles. Her face was fair. We could only tell by that."  
  
Legolas took in a harsh breath, and then pushed the other elf away.  
  
"I am sorry." The older elf said. "Is there anything else?"  
  
There was a complete silence of the company. Until Pippen, who sat in front of Aragorn breathed, "Dead? It's- It's not possible."  
  
The two elves only looked at the small hobbit. "We are sorry." With that, they turned their horses, and rode away, leaving the company to continue on to the Great Hall.  
  
After again spurring their horses forwards, Aragorn glanced at his friend. Legolas's eyes were brimmed with tears, but the elf's face was that of stone. Aragorn knew that this was not good. He had been among elves since a very young age, and knew their vulnerabilities and weaknesses. An elf could die just as easily from heartbreak as from an Orcish arrow, and he feared greatly for Legolas.  
  
***Later***  
  
Merry and Pippen sang and danced on the table, sloshing ail and accidentally kicking a rider in the face on occasion. But all was well. Or so it seemed. Aragorn had not seen Legolas since they had arrived at Rohan's capital, but did not know where to search first.  
  
It was then that Aowen walked up, her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and her eyes reflecting the candlelight. "Lord Aragorn." She said, meeting his gaze. "Who are you searching for?" She asked softly.  
  
"The elf Legolas." Aragorn answered. "He received very ill news of someone he loved, and I need to find him."  
  
"Than it is true of what I have heard about the heartbreak of elves?" Aowen asked, following Aragorn away from the merry-making.  
  
"It is." Aragorn answered. "Would you know where to find him?"  
  
"He is an elf." Aowen said softly. "I would suppose he would be at the stables."  
  
***The Stables***  
  
Legolas brushed out Lazaro's white main. The Rohans's stables were supplied with everything to do with horses, which included brushes.  
  
The white stallion stood silently in the stall, swishing his tail at times. Then other times he would turn to regard Legolas with his large curious eyes.  
  
Legolas had been there for several hours now. He didn't have the heart to leave. The quiet of the stables and the presence of Lazaro was all that seemed to comfort him. He ran his hand down Lazaro's strong neck. The tears he had let go freely from his eyes now fell onto the stallion's shoulder, and Legolas laid his head against the horses's neck. It was then he knew that he wasn't the only one in the stables. "Leave me in peace, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn walked slowly over to his friend, but staying a good distance away. "I cannot. A friend does not leave when you are suffering."  
  
Aowen watched as the heir of Gondor spoke to the elf. She stood silently and motionless in the stable-doorway.  
  
Legolas did not face Aragorn. "Who says that I suffer?" He asked, his voice thick in his throat.  
  
"I was there when you received the word." Aragorn answered. "I know."  
  
Legolas took in a shuddering breath. "Then you know of how she must have died?" He asked. "Tortured and then mutilated. Left to rot. And I was the one who asked her to leave Middle-Earth."  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas tried to wipe away his tears.  
  
"Because I wanted her to be safe." Legolas finished.  
  
"You could not have known that it would be like this." Aragorn said. "It isn't your fault."  
  
Legolas still kept his back to Aragorn. "Aragorn, leave me." He paused. "Please leave me."  
  
Aragorn walked up behind his friend, resting his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "She would not have wanted you to give into grief." He said quietly. "Middle-Earth still needs you. The Fellowship still needs you." He paused. "Avenge her Legolas. Avenge Orian. It is as she would have wished."  
  
It was then that Legolas finally turned to face his friend. Aragorn saw deep into the elf's soal, seeing the torment and hurt.  
  
"I will avenge her." Legolas said, his voice shaky. "It is as she would have wished." Aragorn nodded, and then pulled Legolas into a firm embrace.  
  
Aowen watched as the elf wept into Aragorn's shoulder, and couldn't help but wonder just who this Lady Orian was. And if she would have been as good of friends with her as Aragorn was with Legolas. Unbeknownst to her, she would meet this Orian, and they would fight together before the Dark Lord's defeat.  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
(A.N. Review...if you see it fit.) 


	12. chapter twelve!

Another chapter  
  
(A.N. Okay. Orian has lately been at Rivendell, but now she has returned with Elrond to see Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas. She still doesn't know Legolas thinks she is dead and still wishes to stay away.)  
  
Two figures rode up the winding way to the encampment of the Rohans. The beacons had been lit, and now the Rohans were coming to Gondor's aid. Or at least trying.  
  
Orian watched from beneath her night-black riding cape as the Rohans looked upon she and Elrond with weariness and an unhid curiosity. They rode silently up the largest tent, which was decorated with elaborate interlace, and Elrond came to a stop.  
  
Dismounting the horse, Elrond gave the horse's reins to Orian, who took them. Without a moment's pause, the Elvish Lord went into the tent of the King of Rohan. Orian was left outside to wait.  
  
Orian wasn't standing there long, however, until a woman with flowing blonde hair and a flowing dress. The woman walked up to where Orian sat in Briano's saddle, her face serious but unafraid. Orian turned to meet her gaze, her face still shadowed in the hood of the cape.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman said, her large blue eyes taking in the moonlight.  
  
Orian paused, but then decided there was no harm in it. Reaching up, she took off her hood.  
  
The blonde woman took a step back, surprised. "You're a she-elf." She breathed.  
  
"Yes." Orian answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aowyn, niece to the king." Aowyn answered, coming up closer, this time in a more relaxed fashion. "Shield maiden of Rohan." She paused, looking up at Orian. "Who are you?"  
  
"I don't want to say at the moment." Orian answered. "But I will tell you later."  
  
"Why are you here?" Aowen asked. "Are you merely to escort Lord Elrond?"  
  
"No." Orian answered. "I am here to join you in the fight against the Dark Lord. If you will let me."  
  
Aowyn paused. "Do you have some skill as a warrior?" She asked.  
  
"I do." Orian answered, dismounting Briano. "I can ride, and shoot. I am not too talented with the blade, but I can manage."  
  
"Why do you not want to reveal your name?" Aowen asked, looking Orian strait in the eye.  
  
"There is someone here I would rather not let know of my presence here." Orian answered.  
  
Eowyn paused. She put together the pieces. She had been thinking of the she- elf that Aragorn had left in Rivendel, and wondered if this could be who he had told her about. "Are you the woman who Aragorn speaks of?" She asked. "Are you this Arwen of Rivendell?"  
  
Orian shook her head. "No. She is my cousin. I am from Mirkwood. Although much of my younger years were spent in Lothlorien." Silently, she again put her black hood up over her head, concealing her face.  
  
It was then that Aragorn and Elrond came out of the tents, and Orian turned to look as did Eowyn.  
  
"Than I will ride through the mountain pass." Aragorn said gravely to Elrond.  
  
Elrond took the reins of his horse from Orian's hands. The lord mounted his grey horse, turning it to leave. "May the Valar protect you Aragorn." He replied. Then, he turned to Orian, who stood on the ground, peering up at him from underneath her black cloak. "Are you sure you wish to remain?"  
  
Orian nodded. She did not want Aragorn to recognize her voice.  
  
"Very Well." Lord Elrond said. "May the Valar give you strength. I now return to Rivendel."  
  
With that, the Lord of Rivendel turned his stead and left. Aragorn did not remain either, and quickly stalked off. This left Eowyn and Orian alone once more.  
  
"I will take you to my brother, Eomir." Eowyn said, motioning for Orian to follow her. "He will put you somewhere in the riders ranks."  
  
"Many thanks." Orian said, following.  
  
They passed many of the Rohan warriors. Surprisingly to Orian, she recognized many from the battle of Helms Deep. But there were others there that she did not recognize. Those others who glanced up at them from mending armor, or eating, with unhidden curiosity.  
  
Finally, Eowyn took Orian to a large fireside, where several Rohan men sat eating. Many were tough looking, but sat in a quiet peacefulness. There was one though, who looked up as soon as they came near. He had blond hair much like Eowyns, but dark brown eyes that took in everything with suspicion.  
  
"Eomir." Eowyn said, motioning to Orian. "This is an Elf who requests to ride in your forces."  
  
Eomir, as the blond man was now called, stood up. "An Elf heh?" He asked. "Than you are most welcome. Have you some experience?"  
  
"I was at Helms Deep." Orian answered. "I was one of the Lothlorien archers."  
  
Eomir smiled warmly. "Than you are definitely welcome. And you are a rider as well?" He motioned to Briano, the great black stallion which Orian led by the reins.  
  
"Yes." Orian answered.  
  
Eomir nodded. "Very good."  
  
With that, Orian removed her hood. She wasn't wearing armor any more, but leather riding cloths decorated in silver Rivendell designs. It wasn't what Eomir had been expecting.  
  
Eomir took in a sharp breath. He had not seen a being so beautiful in all of his life. He had heard of the beauty of elves, but this took his breath away. Her eyes were green, dark green like the forests, and her lips were full. Her hair was dark brown but only came past her shoulders, and it looked as if it had been cut without much care. It was uneven. "You're a she-elf." Eomir breathed, his eyes wide.  
  
"I am." Orian answered. "Cousin to Arwen and niece to Lady Galadriel."  
  
Eomir nodded slowly.  
  
***LATER***  
  
Dawn came slowly from behind the great mountain. But still there was stirring throughout the camp. Men were packing up, and horses were being saddled and bridled. But what caused the most commotion was that news had spread that Aragorn of Arathorn and his two companions, were going to take the passage through the mountains.  
  
Men lined up as the three riders rode their horses through the camp. Orian watched from behind her velvet black hood. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas seemed to be in fine condition as they rode past her reclusive spot beside one of the tents. However, in the way that Legolas's eyes were hard and his cheeks seemed sunken, she had to wonder if he was alright. He looked so.mournful. But still he sat strait and tall on Lazaro, determined. He was fine.  
  
Unlike many of the Rohans, Orian knew what was in the passage through the mountains. The betrayers and murderers would not harm Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli. She knew their dire need. A curse was a terrible thing to be under, and that was what menaced the dwellers of the mountain.  
  
***Later***  
  
"We ride for the White City." Eomir said as Orian walked with him to the armories. She had been measured for armor the night before and now she was going to pick it up.  
  
"Is this all of Rohan's armies?" Orian asked, looking at the tired men around her.  
  
At that Eomir paused, halting in his tracks. He had inquired his sister Eowyn of the she-elf earlier, but had not gotten many answers. Then all the night before, instead of sleeping, he couldn't help but think about this mystery who had such a beautiful face. "Before I answer you," He said, looking at her in the eyes. "I must know your name. I am no fool."  
  
Orian halted. "Very well." She answered. "I am Lady Orian of the Golden Wood."  
  
At this, Eomir's heart fell. He knew the name. It was the lady Eowyn had told about, who had supposedly died and whose love belonged to the warrior elf of the Fellowship.  
  
"But we received word that you had died." Eomir said, his voice low in his throat.  
  
Orian heard his words, and she suddenly felt very cold. "Dead? Who? How?"  
  
"The company you were journeying to the Undying Lands with." Eomir answered. "They were attacked by orcs. There was a lady with long hair and a fair face. The messengers thought that she was you."  
  
Orian paused. She had not been the only one with ankle-long hair in that procession. "Liannon." She whispered. Her old childhood friend, could she have met her fate in such a way?  
  
Eomir looked at her, noticing a tear streak down the elf's beautiful face. "Who, Lady?" He asked, surprising even himself with how soft his voice was.  
  
Orian took in a deep breath, and wiped away her tears. She blinked, standing tall. "When do we ride?"  
  
Eomir saw that she did not want to talk about it, and left it at that. "We start out within the hour."  
  
Orian nodded. "I know the rest of the way to the armory. I will be there and ready by the time you start to ride."  
  
Eomir nodded. "Very well My Lady." With that, he turned, and began to walk away. But not without stopping to look over his shoulder, and then grimaced. It was just his luck.  
  
Orian continued on to the amoror, her fist chlenched so tightly that her nails dug into her palm. This had to stop! This had to end! Death was coming to the Dark Lord, and all his minions. She swore to it. She swore it with all she held dear.  
  
-To Be Continued! 


	13. Thirteen!

Chapter...  
  
(A.N. Here we go. Gonna be interesting. Hope you enjoy!)  
  
Orian stood next to Briano, brushing out his main. Soon they would leave, and everything was ready. Turning, she noticed Eowyn coming towards her. "Greetings." She said quietly.  
  
"Greetings." Eowyn answered. She paused, taking in Orian's dress. "I see that they're letting you come with them and fight."  
  
"Yes." Orian answered. She did not mean to be short with the human, but she had a lot of things on her mind and did not truly know the Rohan.  
  
"Strange." Eowyn said, coming beside Orian and taking in the site of Briano. "My brother sees that you are able to fight while I am not."  
  
Orian paused, sighing. "My brother never let me come in his company either." She said, remembering her own protests, and his joking that all she could do was make the enemy laugh.  
  
At this, Eowyn looked at her with surprise. "You have a brother?"  
  
Orian nodded, fastening her elvish sword to her saddle. "Once. He died over a hundred years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry." Eowyn said. "How did he die?"  
  
"In battle."Orian answered. "He sacrificed himself so that one of his friends would live."  
  
There was silence, and Eowyn pulled at her long blonde hair. "I must ask you." She said suddenly. "What is your name? The men are beginning to wonder, and I haven't been able to ask my brother."  
  
Orian nodded, smiling. "Of course, how rude of me. My name is Orian."  
  
With that, Eowyn took in a deep breath. "Than it was Prince Legolas who your brother saved?"  
  
Orian cocked her head to the side. "Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"Lord Aragorn told me." Eowyn answered, suddenly remembering the elf's conversation with the heir of Gondor down in the stables of the Golden Hall. "After the Prince heard the false news of your death-" She paused, not knowing where to go on, and looked up at the she-elf.  
  
Orian's eyes were wide, and her mouth was open in surprise. "I had no idea." She whispered. "Legolas thinks that I was killed?"  
  
Eowyn nodded. "As did everyone else."  
  
****LATER***  
  
"Mount your horses!" The King yelled.  
  
Orian swung herself up onto Briano's back, and he reared with excitement. She didn't hold him back, and let the stallion have his fun.  
  
Briano crashed down to the earth, and Orian steadied herself comfortably in the saddle. She now wore Rohan armor, and helmet. However, she still had her bow across her shoulder and an elvish sword at her side.  
  
"We ride for Gondor and Minus Tirith!" The Rohan king yelled.  
  
Orian glanced around, and noticed that some of the Rohans were staring at her. She leaned down, whispering into Briano's ear to be still, and the great stallion halted his prancing.  
  
The Rohan king raised his arm. "We ride!" He yelled. "For Gondor!"  
  
With that, all the riders spurred their steeds forwards, and a great thundering shook the ground as the hundreds of horses galloped across the earth.  
  
Orian spurred Briano on, and the black horse bolted. Quickly, he gained speed on the lead riders. Orian leaned forwards, her face nearly in Briano's black main as he crossed the ground with long steady strides. She was lighter than any of the other Rohans, and Briano was a horse which was great in stature. Eventually, she got to the lead of the great army of Rohans, and stayed there.  
  
They tore across the planes. Their horses hooves barely touching the ground. After a while, Orian glanced around, and noticed that she wasn't the only smaller rider of the group. Beside her, with a hobbit in front of him, was a slight-boned rider with wisps of blond hair coming from beneath it's helmet. Instantly Orian recognized just who it was. She reached over, and touched the shoulder of the warrior.  
  
Eowyn turned in surprise, and met Orian's gaze. She was greatly relieved that it wasn't her brother who had gotten her attention, and Merry turned to see just who Eowyn was looking at.  
  
Orian waved, giving them a great big smile.  
  
Eowyn laughed, and Merry made a little sound of surprise, and then waved back. So this was how it would be. Eowyn smiled to herself, sometimes girls just had to stick together.  
  
***The Mountain Pass***  
  
"The way is shut." Legolas read, looking up at the cave entrance. "The dead are who built it, and are they who keep it."  
  
There was a chill in the air that made Legolas's bones ache, and the shadows were moist. Everything felt of death, or dying. He held onto Lazaro's reins, and gazed into the black hole of the cave's mouth.  
  
Suddenly, there was a gush of chilling air, and he heard a howl deep in the earth which made his skin crawl. Lazaro reared, and the reins were pulled away from his hands.  
  
Aragorn called after his horse, but Legolas didn't bother, knowing that there was no way that Lazaro would come to him. If he had bolted, the horse could not control his fear any longer, and would not return.  
  
"I do not fear death." Aragorn said, partially to himself. Turning toward the cave, the heir of Gondor entered in, the darkness swallowing him up.  
  
Legolas looked into the chilling blackness. Standing there, he had to ask himself. Did he fear death? What was life anymore to him anyway? Determinedly, he lowered his chin, and strode forwards. Middle-Earth needed their aid, and what was he holding back anyway? Nothing. The only reason he had wished to live earlier was to return to Orian, and now that would never be, so he had no reason to fear death. Death was quick, and would simply end this part of his journey. No. He did not fear death. With that, Legolas entered the cave, and the closeness nearly smothered him.  
  
***The Traveling Roharrim**  
  
Orian had seen the battle of Gondor miles away, due to her elven eyes. But as they rode to the very edge, she could see everything in detail.  
  
The white city was already on fire, and had sustained heavy damage. Huge Orc and Uruk-Hai armies were outside the walls and some had even broke through. It seemed that they had arrived just in time.  
  
Calls came to the riders to form lines, and Orian pulled Briano back so that they stood beside the Rohans. The Rohan king rode up and down the ranks.  
  
"Today, many spears will be broken, and many shields will be split." He yelled. "But today, we fight!"  
  
However, Orian wasn't really listening to what the human was saying. Her mind was far away, and her eyes saw the Golden Wood. She remembered her childhood, her friends, and her brother. Her father's face as he had once smiled upon her, and Haldir's laughter ringing through the woods. 'This war is going to be greater than any. And more terrible than any.' Haldir had said. 'But we will not let our youngers remember us as the ones who left them in time of trouble.' Orian gritted her teeth, remembering her last night in Lothlorien. 'We will fight!' They had yelled, raising their bows in the air. 'We will fight for Middle-Earth! For Freedom!' She would remember those words forever, as long as she still breathed.  
  
It was then that the King drew his sword, passing his riders for one last time. Orian watched, and then a mighty shout arose from the Rohan ranks. The words were barely distinguishable, but they rose their swords high in the air.  
  
Orian drew her long elvish sword, raising herself up high in the saddle. She cried out, her voice mingling with the voices of the humans. Then, the Rohan's horn was blown, and the charge was sounded.  
  
They spurred their horses foreward, and Briano, despite galloping for hours already, surged ahead. Ground and vally shook as the great company of riders streamed down the hill. The rising sun came out behind the smoke of the burning city, and for once their was light.  
  
As they rode the Orcs shot out some of the horses out from under the riders, but still they kept coming. The Rohans had arrived, and they were going to be aid for Gondor.  
  
Orian was one of the first to meet up hand-to-hand with the Orc. Briano leaped into the ranks, his hooves soon becoming black and stained in Orcish blood.  
  
Orian swung her sword this way and then that. Arrows flew past her, and she ducked, her helmet flying off. Another volley of arrows came and one nicked her cheek, drawing a stream of crimson elvish blood. It only enraged her further.  
  
***The Docks***  
  
"About time you pirate scum!" An orc captain yelled. "Late as usual." He paused. "Well, come on."  
  
It was then that Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli leaped out of the pirate ships and landed on the docks. Legolas half-chuckled as the orc looked at them with dumb surprise. Together they charged, a lone elf, man, and dwarf against a whole rank of orc soldiers. Or were they alone?  
  
Green mists materialized out of nothing, revealing an army of the dead. Aragorn lead the charge, and the dwellers of the mountain came out of the sea, destroying every orc in their path. Legolas smiled, and gazed up at the white city of Gondor.  
  
***The fight On the Other Side of the White City***  
  
The orcs were on the run. And the Rohans felt the taste of a possible victory. Orian rode Briano hard on the orc's heels. She had put away her sword, and now shot her bow. An orc went down, a white swan arrow sticking out from his neck, and Briano trampled him under his hooves.  
  
Orian drew another arrow, and shot, her target falling dead before he touched the ground. She was about to draw another arrow when she glanced up. Her eyes became wide, and she pulled up on Briano's reins so hard that the black horse reared, squealing in protest. Elephants.  
  
"Form line!" The Rohan king yelled, desperately regathering his riders.  
  
Orian reined Briano around, and headed back to the Rohan troops. As soon as she got there, she again pulled her stallion so that he faced the advancing giants from the East.  
  
She had never seen an Elephant before, but had read about them in her studies of the Eastern Cultures. However, these were not what she hade suspected. They were immense.  
  
"Sound the charge!" The king yelled, and a Rohan trumpet was blown. Again Orian ordered Briano to break away, and the stallion obeyed.  
  
Orian let loose of the reins, and drew an arrow to her bow. Carefully, trying to keep her arm steady while Briano galloped in great strides, she aimed at one of the huge beast's forehead. She loosed her arrow, and it sailed through the air- imbedding itself into the Elephant's thick hide.  
  
The site was amazing. Arrow in it's forehead, the elephant was slow to react, and tried to keep on going, but it stumbled and came crashing down. It came down with a booming sound and the elephant rolled over and over on it's side, crushing hundreds of orcs beneath it.  
  
Suddenly, their was a screech overhead, and Orian's elvish ears felt the pain of the cry of the Nazgul. Orian looked up, just in time to see the great claws of a winged dragon come down and grab both her and Briano.  
  
Orian's heart went up into her mouth as she was lurched high up into the air. Looking down, Orian saw the claws of the winged dragon claw deep into Briano's black hide. Her stallion shrieked, kicking violently. However, luckily for her, Orian was not in the dragon's grip. She was suddenly empowered with something more than herself, and drew her sword. Orian climbed out of her saddle, knowing that the dragon would drop her at any moment, and swung herself up past the dragon's wings, and onto the black beast's back.  
  
The wind blew her brown hair behind her as the dragon's wings beat against the air. Orian's sense of balance was all that kept her from falling hundreds of feet, and she gripped her long sword in her hands. However, the height was not what worried her, it was the dragon's rider.  
  
A hooded figure of a Nazgul turned to face her, and the blackness beneath the layers of cloth made her shiver. There was a shrieking sound of a horse, but Orian didn't hear it, concentrating fully on the task at hand. Leaping forwards, Orian took the advantage of surprise, swinging her elvish sword she brought it down on the vile minion of the Dark Lord.  
  
Pain seared through her arms as her sword passed between the shoulders and head of the black rider. She barely stayed on her feet, while the Nazgul fell from the dragon's neck. Quickly, Orian dashed for the reins of the fearsome beast, barely grabbing them before they slid away.  
  
Pulling up, Orian desperately tried to rein the dragon. However, it was a beast of Mordor, and could only be controlled by the vile Nazgul. As soon as it flew low enough, Orian again raised her sword, slashing at the creature's neck.  
  
The dragon fell to the earth, and Orian jumped away, dropping from the dragon as the beast crashed and then writhed in agony on the ground.  
  
Getting up, Orian again took a firm grip on her sword, coming at a run toward the black beast. She slashed down, and ended the job and taking the beast's head completely off it's neck.  
  
Glancing around, Orian saw that the battle was practically over, and as she watched, the last elephant fell. It was then, that she began to shake. Had she really done that? Orian reached a trembling hand up to her forehead, and stumbled away from the dead dragon. Where was Briano?  
  
***Later***  
  
Eomir walked along the battle-field. Smoke was drifting through the air, and everything stank of orc. He wiped at his nose, trying in vein to be rid of the stench.  
  
Wearily, he was walking for the gates of the White City. His horse had been shot out from under him, and thus was reduced to walking.  
  
Looking around, however, he spotted someone wearing Rohan armor. When he came he saw that it was in fact the she-elf, Lady Orian. It made his heart a little lighter to see that she had lived through the battle, but in a way he wasn't truly surprised. She was an elf after all.  
  
As he came closer, he saw what she was doing. It was a sad sight to see indeed. The she-elf was sitting next to her mighty stallion, and trying to soothe it by caressing it's strong neck. At times, the black horse would wimper deep in it's chest, but couldn't even raise it's head. The stallion lay in a horrible position, and instantly Eomir knew that the horse's back was broken. It was then, that he no-longer felt the difference between the she-elf and one of his own riders.  
  
Eomir rested his hand on Orian's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "He's dying, Lady." He said. The she-elf looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, and her face cut and bloody.  
  
"I know." Orian answered, taking in the site of the Rohan captain. She remembered him from the time Eowyn had requested that he give Orian a place among his riders, and was pleased to see him alive. She turned back to Briano, knowing that all hope for her old friend was in no use. "I wish I could ease his suffering." She whispered, her voice breaking. "But I cant, I-" She rubbed her face, tears streaking the dirt and muck on her cheeks.  
  
Eomir kneeled next to her. "Let me." He said softly, as if speaking to his sister. He remembered once when her horse had broken several legs in a gully and he had to do the same thing because Eowyn couldn't bring herself to. And because couldn't bare to see her cry.  
  
Orian turned to look into Eomir's dark brown eyes. She knew what he was talking about, and took in deep shuddering breath. Slowly, she nodded her head.  
  
Eomir stood up, taking the she-elf's hands and lifting her to her feet. "Wait over there."  
  
Orian nodded silently, taking her sword in her hands, and walking away. It was when she got a little distance off she stopped, but did not turn around. She heard the sound of Eomir's sword leaving it's sheath, but then nothing. Soon, the Rohan walked up beside her, placing a hand her shoulder.  
  
"Come." Eomir said softly. "Let's go."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A.N. I'm sure some of you don't understand that, but maybe when you have horses or dogs of your own like I do, you will. I'm adding two chapters at a time, so keep on going.) 


	14. Fourteen

Chapter? I don't know, I lost count...again.  
  
***The Main Audience Chamber of the White City***  
  
Legolas glanced around. The battle was over. For the time being. He stood in the white hall of Gondor, with Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf.  
  
He listened quietly to what they were saying with interest. Gandalf was expressing his despair over Frodo's predicament, while Gimli sat in the reagent's chair smoking a pipe and saying that the Dark Lord should rot. Typical for a dwarf.  
  
"Than we should draw him out."Aragorn said suddenly.  
  
Legolas looked at him, wondering just what he was getting at.  
  
"We cannot win the battle," Aragorn said. "But we can buy Frodo enough time to destroy the Ring."  
  
Legolas nodded. "A diversion."  
  
Gandalf looked at Aragorn, seeing that at last the heir was accepting his role as King and Commander.  
  
"A battle we cannot win," Gimli said shrugging. "Small chance of success." He paused, taking another puff on his pipe. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Legolas chuckled, smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages.  
  
***Gondor's Lower Levels***  
  
Orian sat with many of the Rohan troops, but while they were being seen by healers, she was simply cleaning herself up.  
  
Grimacing, Orian wiped the last bit of the grime and orc blood off of her arms and face. Gingerly, she touched the gash in her cheek. It was already beginning to heal, and would probably not even leave a scar. Such were the niceties of being an elf.  
  
Orian sighed, looking down at her grimmy armor. It, on the other hand, would take a lot more time to clean.  
  
"All able-Bodied men come with me!" A Rohan lieutenant called from the doorway. "Come with me, all able-bodied men."  
  
Orian groaned. What was all this about? She sighed, knowing that she could say that she wasn't an able-bodied MAN so the order didn't really apply to her, but still she got up. After all, she was able-bodied. Swaying, she reached for her sword which she had sat beside her. It was then she had to admit she was able-bodied, but incredibly tired. Riding for a day and then battling would make anybody tired. Even an elf.  
  
***Outside the Black Gates of Mordor***  
  
Orian moaned to herself. She took it all back. She was NOT an able-bodied MAN. However, as tired as she was, she hadn't lost her sense of humor, and laughed quietly. Again she was wearing the helmet of a Rohan, and the man beside her took a few steps away. He probably thought she had lost it.  
  
Looking around, Orian knew that they could not win this battle. There were few Rohan and Gondor warriors left now, and behind the black gates were legions of orcs. Either Aragorn had lost his mind, or there was something other than winning this battle that they were striving at.  
  
Orian watched as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli rode towards the black gates. To see Legolas again almost brought her to tears of relief. She thanked the Valar that he was still alive and unharmed. It was a small miracle. However, as she gazed upon the black gates, she wondered if it was all for naught.  
  
Suddenly, the gates began to open, and Orian watched as Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli rode back to the company she now stood in. Her elf eyes adjusted, and she saw through the massive gates the beginnings of the Uruk-Hai and Orc army marching toward them. "By the Valar."She breathed.  
  
Aragorn turned to his army, and then to the eyes of Legolas, Gimli, and the Hobbits. He remembered that he wore the armor of Gondor, and the symbol of the white tree. He was the armies's rightful king, and as such he had to act like it. Aragorn rode his horse out in front of the troops. "In your eyes I see the fear which would take the very heart of me!" He yelled, his voice carrying to every ear standing present. He rode along the rows of men, unknowingly passing Orian on the way. "There may be a day when the hearts of Men will fail, when we forsake our friends, and break all bonds of fellowship!" He called. "But it is not this day. This day we fight!"  
  
Orian saw Aragorn come up to Gandalf, and only her elven ears picked up what he said. "For Frodo." With that, to her amazement, he turned and charged. The Hobbits were the ones to follow him first, and then all of the armies. Down into the clutches of death itself.  
  
Orian drew her sword, and charged. The army rose a great yell, and Orian joined in, raising her sword high as she ran to an almost certain doom. As she met with the first of the Orcs she put what she had learned from the former battles of the earlier day and Helms Deep together, not ever letting the enemy get too close and keeping alert. With the Valar giving her strength, there was a slim chance she might survive.  
  
Under the gray sky, the battle commenced. The last battle. The battle to end all. Blood stained the ground, and the sound of clashing swords and breaking shields echoed off the mountains. Always the great eye stayed on the proceedings, not knowing of Frodo and Sam creeping ever-closer to Mount Doom.  
  
Legolas fought with the fury of a storm. An arrow loosened and a foe died instantly, and when they were too close he used one of his fighting knives. However, they were all getting too close, so he put his bow on his back, and took out both knives. A cut to one Uruk's face, and then a cut to the throat. An Orc took him by surprise, kicking him in the back, Legolas jumped away, but grabbed the orc's armor. He set the creature off-balanced and kneed it in the face.  
  
Gimli was right beside him. Keeping count with every swing of his ax. Legolas just kept an eye on his own legs, he didn't want to accidentally be cropped-off at the knees.  
  
Suddenly, he glanced up to see Aragorn fighting off a medium-sized troll. The troll was winning. "Aragorn!"  
  
Orian heard Legolas's voice, and glanced up from just plowing through another Orc. She saw him trying desperately to get through the crowed, and then saw what he was trying to get to. Aragorn was on his back, and a fighting troll was crushing him.  
  
All of a sudden the ground began to shake and tremble, and a great explosion filled the sky. Orian looked up to see that Mount Doom was erupting. Lava was pouring from it's top, and there were suddenly huge cracks in the ground, as if the world was breaking.  
  
Legolas knocked a Uruk down with his fists, sending it to sprawl in the mud. When he looked up again he saw the destruction in Mordor. His eyes became wide, as he gazed at the fire which seemed to fill the sky behind the Black Gates. That is why he didn't expect the sudden and horrible pain of a Uruk sword slicing into the lower part of his chest. Legolas gasped in pain, looking down and pulling the sword out of his chest.  
  
Orian watched this happen in ultimate horror. "Legolas!" She tried to run over to him, but she had the same problem he had earlier, the crowed was too thick. In her mind she couldn't believe what had just happened. It was impossible. She knew Legolas always wore a mythriel chain-mail shirt beneath his jacket. He was a prince, and it had been given to him by his father. The Uruk sword should not have even drawn blood.  
  
Legolas fell to his knees, while the Uruk-Hai he had knocked down earlier got to his feet. Legolas looked up at the horrible creature, blood already bubbling to his mouth.  
  
The Uruk-Hai raised his sword, which was now dripping with Legolas's crimson blood. He brought the sword down, this time it gashed the Prince through the heart.  
  
Gimli ran forwards, ax flying through the air. "No!" He cried, and as he did he took the Uruk's legs out from under him with one swing of his mighty ax. The Uruk screamed, falling to his back, and quickly Gimli embedded his ax in it's chest. Scrambling over, Gimli cradled his friend in his arms. "No Lad." He said, "Don't do this to me laddie."  
  
Legolas chocked on the blood in his throat, and unconsciously reached up to where the veil of life was hidden underneath his shirt, pressing his fingers against it.  
  
Orian ran through the crowed, it was getting easier since the Uruks and Orcs were fleeing. But still she could not get there fast enough. Finally, she came to where Legolas lay on his back and the dwarf cradled him. Sliding onto her knees in the mud, Orian knelt beside them.  
  
Gimli, not expecting this, grabbed at the visitor's throat, holding him there. "Who be ye lad?" He growled.  
  
Orian felt the dwarf's grip, and desperately clutched at his arm. "I am Orian." She chocked. "Of Lothlorien!" With that, she pulled off her helmet, and Gimli released her.  
  
"We thought you be dead!" Gimli breathed.  
  
Orian ignored him, taking Legolas's hand in her own and looking into his blue eyes. "It's me Legolas." She said. "Hold on."  
  
Legolas couldn't hear her. Or really see her either. With every instant, he was slipping faster and faster to the realm afterward. He couldn't smell orc blood anymore, but the sea. He couldn't hear the sounds of battle, but the sounds of waves crashing against rocks.  
  
Orian could see that she was losing him, and refused to. She had lost her brother, her friends, Haldir, and her mother. She would not give up Legolas. She wouldn't! Desperately, Orian opened Legolas's shirt, searching for the golden chain she had given him when they had first been reunited in Lothlorien. After a moment, she found it.  
  
Taking the tiny crystal veil in her blood-stained hands, Orian opened it. The contents inside bubbled and foamed. "Sit him up." She commanded, and the dwarf did so. Leaning close, Orian turned Legolas's head towards her, and tipped the liquid into his mouth.  
  
Her heart sank as it only pooled and then ran down his face and neck. She was too late, he couldn't drink it. "Oh no." She whispered, her voice trembling. Tears sprang to her eyes, nearly blinding her.  
  
"But there has to be some way!" Gimli insisted, not truly understanding what Orian was trying to do, but barely getting the idea. He forcibly closed Legolas's mouth. "Drink it!" He commanded. "Drink it you blasted pointy-eared elfling!"  
  
Legolas only lay limp in his friend's arms, his blond hair in the mud of the battle-field, and his eyes staring up into nothing.  
  
Orian looked at the tiny veil in her hands, then at Legolas, who's eyes were losing their light in front of her. "There might be." She said after a moment. Then, quickly, she undid Legolas's green jacket, only to find some ancient Rohan chain-mail beneath. Tearing it away she opened his blue blood-soaked undercoat. Orian took in a deep breath, seeing the deep gashes in his chest. However, she took the remainder of the silver liquid in the bottle, and tipped it onto the bloody wounds where it hissed and fizzed. A white foamy substance sprang up on his chest, and covered the wounds momentarily. After a few seconds, Orian hesitantly wiped away the foamy liquid, and beneath it were no-longer the wounds of the Uruk-Hai sword, but smooth skin. Not even a scar remained.  
  
Gimli hollered with joy, but Orian quickly silenced him. She knew you could heal a body, but you couldn't put the spirit back into it once it had left.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked, peering into his eyes. "Legolas?"  
  
He didn't stir.  
  
Orian couldn't hear the beating of his heart, or feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. Despairing, Orian lay her face upon his neck, and began to weep. "Return to me." She whispered. "Return to me."  
  
It was then that the earth shook again, and Orian looked up to see a giant hole open in the ground not fifty feet from them. It swallowed the armies of Mordor with a great rumbling sound. With the great shrieking of the doomed enemy, Orian knew that the war was over. The horizon was dark with fire, but at that moment the sun burst through the clouds, warming her skin. Orian glanced down, where it also touched Legolas, filling his eyes and dancing on his face.  
  
A human wouldn't have noticed, but as the sun touched him, Legolas took in a small, feint, breath. Then, he exhaled, his chest beginning to yet again rise and fall, filling his lungs with air. He had come to death's door, and was now back again. Because he had been called back, and his duty was not yet done. It's that way with a surprising amount of people. "He's breathing!" Orian cried, "He's breathing!"  
  
Gimli laughed, deep and rumbling in his chest. The dwarf wouldn't admit it later, but he had never been this worried or relieved in all of his life.  
  
Orian let tears of joy fall down her cheeks, and she kissed Legolas on the forehead, her tears falling on his sleeping face.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Just go on to next chapter) 


	15. The End

***Chapter? I don't remember...this is getting outta hand.  
  
***Some High-up Room in Minus Tirith***  
  
Legolas awoke feeling the warmth of the late morning sun on his skin. As much as he could tell, he was laying in a plush bed, his hands at his sides and above the covers. For a moment he wondered if he was in the second- life, but when he felt the pain in his chest he considered it unlikely. Then he wondered if he was again at home in his room at Mirkwood, but since the ceiling was darkened slightly darkened from candle-wax that was ruled out also. He had to be in Gondor.  
  
Turning his head to his left, Legolas saw Gimli. The poor dwarf was sound asleep in his chair, and it was then that he remembered being wounded and the whole painful experience. That is, until he blacked out, after that there was only blank. "Gimli." He said softly.  
  
The dwarf only snored in his sleep.  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas said, this time with a little bit more voice to it.  
  
Gimli snorted, jolting awake.  
  
Legolas smiled weakly at his friend.  
  
Gimli sat up, his eyes wide, and his mouth dropping open a little bit.  
  
"Final count," Legolas whispered. "Eighty-five."  
  
Gimli laughed, shaking his head."That aint the half of it laddie." He nodded to the other side of the room.  
  
Slowly turning his head, Legolas met the gaze of a woman with semi-long dark brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. He took in a sharp breath, "Orian!"  
  
Orian, now wearing a light purple dress after discarding her armor, was leaning over his bed.  
  
Legolas sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, drawing her into a tight embrace. And then pressing his lips against hers. "They told me I had lost you." He whispered after a moment.  
  
"They were wrong." Orian answered.  
  
Legolas didn't lay back again, but kept his arms around her, their faces inches apart. "Cormamin lindua ele lle" He whispered. *My heart sings to see thee.*  
  
Orian smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "Cormamin lindua itath siree." She whispered. *So does mine, for it belongs to you.* Legolas laughed shakily, pulling her to him even more tightly than ever before. Orian wrapped her arms around his waist, blinking away joyful tears into his new blue shirt. Legolas had thought he had lost her, and knew he would never want to loose her ever again. And he didn't. Because even now, on some faraway white shore, they both still live. If you're on the seashore early enough in the morning, you might hear their laughter on an ocean breeze.  
  
***LATER**  
  
Gimli had protested loudly, but still Legolas had won the argument. So the two elves and dwarf walked along the walkways of the mighty castle of Minus Tirith.  
  
Legolas walked slowly along the walkway, he was still weak, and didn't want to fall. As it was he could walk well enough, just slowly. Already he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from a room they were approaching. Gimli, who was unable to hold himself back, walked briskly to the bedroom door, and entered in.  
  
Orian and Legolas came to a halt outside of it. "Do you want to come too?" Legolas asked.  
  
Orian glanced through the doorway, and shook her head. "This is for the Fellowship." She said. "I'll wait outside."  
  
Legolas smiled, taking both of her hands in his own and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I will return shortly."  
  
Orian nodded, watching as Legolas turned and went into the door. Sighing, she sat down on a bench next to the doorway. She heard the happy voices of the Hobbits and the deep chuckling that came from Gandalf.  
  
Eventually, Legolas reemerged from the room, laughing. Tiredly, he sat down next to her, and leaned heavily against the stone wall.  
  
"So this is when it ends." Orian said, leaning on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
Legolas sighed. "For the war, yes. But for everything else, no." He smiled. "Middle-Earth will go on, and again become strong. Aragorn will be a great king, and Rohan will have Eomir for a king also. Both are good men, and both countries will prosper."  
  
Orian reached over, taking Legolas's large hand in her own. "Middle-Earth is saved."  
  
"Yes." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"And what of the Mirkwood Prince?" Orian asked.  
  
"Him?" Legolas laughed. "He will soon be a prince of nothing, because once he has sailed to the Undying Lands he will be nothing."  
  
"But what about right now?" Orian asked, looking up at him.  
  
Legolas looked at the far wall. "He is content. But what would make him even more so is that a certain lady would-" He paused, then turned to look down at her. "What I mean to say is, would you marry me?"  
  
Orian was somewhat surprised, but her face didn't show it. "Yes." She answered. "I will."  
  
Legolas chuckled. Reaching over, he lifted her chin with his hand, and brushed his lips over hers in a kiss. They had done what they had set out to do. Both of them had. And now that the sorrow and strife was over, there was going to be happiness. For Men it would last until the end of their days, but for Legolas and Orian, it would last forever.  
  
The End  
  
(A.N. hmmm... what do you think? The Epilog is coming soon. I hope you enjoyed. You guys are just great reviewers, I hope you liked reading it as much as I like writing it. Adios!) -California Mountain Girl 


	16. Epilog!

Epilog  
  
***The Shire***  
  
The late-spring sun shone down brightly on the grassy hills of the Shire. It was far past noon when the elven rider arrived at Bag-End. It was a strange site to see indeed, a lone messenger astride his horse. Both giants in the land of the little-people. The elf in question was simply obeying orders, but he found that getting instructions around this place was more trouble than it was worth. The locals either gazed up at him in awe, ran for their houses, or simply didn't answer a single question he asked.  
  
However, here he was now, at Bag-End. Getting off his horse, he strode up to the small dwelling of the Hobbit Frodo Baggins. He knocked on the round red door, and he had to bend over to do it too.  
  
His keen elf ears picked up voices from inside the house, none of which he recognized. He was a Mirkwood Elf, and only knew of Frodo Baggins because of the news of the Ring.  
  
"Wait Frodo!" A voice said from inside. "It's an elf!"  
  
"An Elf?" The voice the messenger assumed was Frodo.  
  
"What does he want?" Another voice said. "Probably wants us to go on some other adventure of some sort. Don't open the door Sam!"  
  
"But maybe it's important!" Sam's muffled voice objected.  
  
"Oh don't be daft Pip." Still another voice said. "He probably wants to say hello!"  
  
"Come all the way here to just say hello?" Pip asked, his tone disbelieving. "Now you've drinkin' too much!"  
  
The messenger, having tired of waiting and eves-dropping, knocked again on the door. This time a little harder.  
  
It was then that the round door opened, and out popped a dark curly-haired hobbit. "What is it?" The Hobbit asked, crossing his arms.  
  
The Elf took a few steps places back, so that he could stand upright again. "Are you Frodo Baggins?" He asked. The Hobbit nodded. "Than I am a messenger from Mirkwood. The Prince asks that you and your friends are present at his wedding tomorrow."  
  
Suddenly, it was then that three other Hobbits pushed out from behind the door, eyes wide. "Legolas?" One asked, and the elf recognized the voice as belonging to Pip.  
  
"And Lady Orian?" Another asked, who was Sam.  
  
"Yes." The messenger answered. "We should leave at once to arrive on time tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Is Aragorn and Eowyn and Gimli and Arwen going to be there?" Frodo asked.  
  
The messenger nodded. "And Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and several other important persons."  
  
At this, the eyes of the Hobbits grew large, and their smiles got even larger. "We'll be ready in just a second." One said, and as quick as a flash, they all went back into the Hobbit-House.  
  
After a moment Pippen stuck his head out of the door to look up at the Elf. "What do you suggest we wear?" He asked.  
  
"I would suppose your finest robes would be appropriate." The Elf answered. With that, the Hobbit again returned into the house.  
  
After a while, the Hobbits reemerged. However, this time it was the Elf's turn to let his eyes widen. Frodo, Sam, and Pippen all wore the regal clothes of knights of Gondor. While Merry wore the clothing of a knight of Rohan. They all stood there looking up at him. "Well," Frodo said. "I guess it's time to go."  
  
"We'll get our horses, and be right with you." Sam said, leading the Hobbits away and toward the rear of Bag-End.  
  
The Elf lifted an eyebrow, but it was no joke. Soon he was leading a procession of four hobbits, who followed him on their white ponies. Their armor gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
***Mirkwood, the Next Afternoon***  
  
Golden sunshine wafted through the high trees of the forests of Mirkwood. Leaves rustled on the ground as the slight breeze blew them first this way then that, and there was a great peace on the ancient woods.  
  
In a tiny clearing amongst the trees, a company of friends stood in silence. Eowyn stood with Faramir, and Aragorn was with Arwen, while the four Hobbits stood there also. Gandalf the White leaned on his staff, and overlooked the going-on with a smile on his face. Gimli was Legolas's best man, while Eowyn was Orian's maid of honor. They were all looking at the two people who's wedding had for a brief moment rejoined the Fellowship.  
  
Orian and Legolas both wore white clothes. Orian's hair was braided, with gold laced into it, and her white dress was trimmed with gold patterns on the sleeves and around the neck. She looked more beautiful and peaceful than ever before. Her hair and eyes caught the light, reflecting it in a brilliance of color.  
  
Legolas stood strait and tall, his cloths also were trimmed in gold, and he held Orian's hands in his own. He looked down at Orian, his blue eyes smiling.  
  
Lord Elrond stood beside them, because they had asked for him to perform the marriage seal. "It is a time of peace now." He said, his voice carrying throughout the forest. "For all countries and races. Healing will come to this land, and with it will also come happiness. The seal I now make is binding, do you accept the blessing of the Valar and vow to stay true to each other forever, letting no others come between you?" Elrond paused, looking at Legolas. "Do you? Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and the Woodland Realm?"  
  
Legolas nodded, not breaking eye-contact with Orian. "I do."  
  
Elrond turned to Orian. "And do you? Lady Orian of Mirkwood and Lothlorien?"  
  
Orian nodded slowly. "I do."  
  
Lord Elrond placed his hands over Legolas's and Orian's, bowing his head. "My irreth le serrican." *Let all who witness.* "Seren te vecab tren si erieco." *And all the lands of Middle-Earth and beyond know,* "Fere serja el quidad misteth ver lser 'vcom Valar." *That these two have entered an oath to the Valar.* Elrond looked up through the sunshine in the trees. "That they have the Blessing." He looked down at Orian and Legolas. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." With that, he took his hands away from theirs, and stepped back.  
  
Gimli, who had been watching all of this waited a moment, then said. "Well lad! Haul off and kiss her!"  
  
Orian and Legolas laughed. But Legolas did what he had been advised, and the whole group cheered, and it rang through the forest.  
  
After the kiss ended, Legolas and Orian turned to face their friends, hand in hand. Orian tossed her boque high into the air, and it seemed to fly by magic.  
  
However, everyone was surprised at just who caught it. Eomir of Rohan blushed a bright crimson, looking at the bunch of flowers in his hands. Everyone laughed heartily when they saw his face. They hadn't seen him more shocked even in the field of battle!  
  
Later there was dancing and music. It was a time of great happiness indeed. The Hobbits and Men and Elves clustered together, telling stories of their adventures, and laughing in good nature. Orian, Arwen, and Eowyn sang a merry tune toward the evening's end, bidding the world goodnight. Eventually they all retired, Orian taking Legolas's hand, Eowyn taking Faramir's, and Arwen taking Aragorn's. But Eomir, Gimli, Gandalf, and the Hobbits stayed up till the break of dawn, telling stories and contemplating the world.  
  
***Three Years Later Sailing over the Sea to Valinore*** Legolas and Orian stood alone on the deck of the white swan-ship which was taking them to the Undying Lands. They both wore loose leather riding clothes, having ridden to the shores of Middle-Earth that very morning. Together they watched the shores of Middle-Earth dwindle and then disappear in the distance. And they could not deny the feeling of sadness in their hearts.  
  
Orian leaned her head against Legolas's shoulder, taking a deep breath of the sea air. "Isn't it amazing." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That we have actually left them."  
  
"I am sure we're leaving Middle-Earth in good hands." He replied. "Our time was over. The time of Men is just beginning."  
  
"Do you think they will use their time wisely?" Orian whispered.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "As long as there is goodness and honor in their hearts." He replied quietly.  
  
Orian nodded, sighing. "I think they will be fine, Legolas." She said. "I really think they will." After a moment she asked, "What do you think will happen when we get to Valinor?"  
  
Legolas sighed, taking her hand in his. "Nothing probably."  
  
It was then that it was as if the sky pulled back in front of them, and the horizon meshed in a brilliant flash of light. Orian and Legolas flung up their hands to try to ward of the blinding light, but within an instant it was gone. And on the horizon, instead of being endless sea, they saw white shores.  
  
"Valinor." Legolas breathed.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Orian asked suddenly.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Singing." He answered. "I hear singing."  
  
***Later***  
  
As the last ship from Middle-Earth docked on the shores of Valinore, a multitude of Elves poured from every house in the nearby city. They came on horseback, on foot, and in carriages.  
  
When Orian, Legolas, Frodo and Gandalf came down the long plank and onto the docks they were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome." A tall elf said, as they came to a halt in front of him. "We have been waiting for you." He said, his eyes looking over the small group. "We have heard about your great deeds in Middle-Earth, and so honor you. Welcome." He motioned over the sea-shore. "Welcome. To Valinor."  
  
With that, the crowd began to cheer and shout. They sang, their fine elven voices filling the sky. As Orian and Legolas, along with the rest of the group, walked into the city, the people lined up to see them. Flower petals were thrown into the air, where they were caught by the breeze and brought out far over the sea.  
  
Legolas and Orian reached out their hands, and the crowds reached out also, their fingertips brushing. However, that wasn't all. There was laughter. Children's laughter. Elflings came rushing about the small group's legs, looking up at them with bright eyes.  
  
Orian and Legolas glanced at each other, and Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist. Orian laughed, drawing even closer to into his warm embrace. It was then that all hurtful memories of war and pain were forgotten. They would live here forever, and they would be happy. Forever.  
  
(A.N.  
  
And so my story ends,  
  
Full of darkness and danger it was,  
  
And sometimes you didn't want to know the end,  
  
Because how could the end be happy?  
  
But it was.  
  
Like many true struggles between good and evil,  
  
Good always wins,  
  
No matter what.  
  
And that's all you have to remember if nothing else.  
  
Good always wins.  
  
Because there are people out there who won't let it be defeated.)  
  
***//For Your Information//***  
  
Legolas and Orian now have a daughter and two sons. The daughter is most fair, with strait blond hair and a laugh that can shame a bubbling brook. They named her Arwen, for Orian's cousin who followed her heart.  
  
The two boys are great in stature, and they ride their horses over the mountains of Valinor with the eagles. One they named Aragorn, and another they named Haldirran. Both youths have dark brown hair and striking green eyes. Not to mention a mischievous nature that outlasts the day with their joking and laughing.  
  
Orian and Legolas live in the deeper forest of Valanor, in amongst the ever- green trees. However, it isn't the end of their adventures. Sometimes you can see them setting out see what lies beyond the mountain ranges on great white stallions. Always they come back with tales of adventure. However, it is rumored that Arwen, Aragorn, and Haldirran might have a new little sister sometime soon. Everyone is very excited.  
  
-End. 


End file.
